The 25 Days of Christmas
by KBRCKCBlack
Summary: Join your favorite vampires and humans as the celebrate the Christmas season. Each chapter is based off of a Christmas song. All one-shots not related to each other.
1. Chp 1: Most Wonderful Time of the Year

The 25 Days of Christmas

**HI! Welcome to my new story. Last year I did another Christmas story, 15 Days of Christmas (creative I know) but it was a Harry Potter Fanfic. This year I decided to keep up with my Christmas writing and do this story. It will be a series of one-shots so they won't have any relation to each other unless I note it in the authors note. Each chapter is based upon a Christmas song, so if you have any favorite songs, let me know. Maybe I can get a chapter based on it. This is my first Twilight fanfiction so I am sorry if there are OCC. I'm not used to writing them yet so it'll be a little rough in the beginning but hopefully will get better. It is also going to be my longest fanfiction, so it shall be a interesting journey for us all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song nor do I own the characters.**

Chapter 1: The Most Wonderful Time of Year

It was a cold day in Forks, Washington. In a house around the bend and hidden by the woods, six teenagers were talking. Their parents were out and they wanted to surprise them. It was the Christmas season, and decorations would have to be put up. What better thing to do then decorate for their mother figure. A short girl, with pixie like hair glided across the room humming to herself, as she put ornaments on the tree.

"Alice, what are you humming?" The brawny boy asked.

"Nothing Emmett," was her reply with a smile. Across the room, a boy went to sit at the piano. He started running his fingers across the keys, playing the same tune Alice was humming. Looking up from the piano he smiled at Alice and nodded his head.

"It's the most wonderful time of the year," she started singing. "With kids jingle belling, and everyone telling you, 'be of good cheer', it's the most wonderful time of the year." Everyone was laughing as the pixie danced around the room, decorating the tree by herself.

"It's the hap-happiest season of all," this time Bella joined in from where she was wrapping garland. Soon all the Cullen 'siblings' and spouses were singing along, while finishing their surprise. A women, older then the rest of the family, walked into to the house. She looked at all the decorations that were up, from the beautiful tree to the garland on the staircase. Her eyes fell upon the six teenagers, singing the final lines of the chorus. They broke out in laughter.

"Having fun there?" The woman asked.

"Sorry Esme. Alice was just spreading the Christmas cheer as we decorated," Bella smiled at Esme.

"I can see that. It looks wonderful."

**A/N: Okay so there is the first chapter. Sorry it was a bit short. The next chapter is longer, I promise. Read and Review. Let me know if you want a certain song. Merry Christmas!**

**KBRCKCBlack ~.~**


	2. Chp 2: Last Christmas

**Welcome back ya'll. It's December 2nd! Christmas is only 23 days away! Anyone as excited as I am. Hopefully you all enjoyed the first chapter, and enjoy this one as well. Same stuff as last time. The song is Last Christmas. I think that Taylor Swift's version is pretty good so go listen to that if you want. It has nothing to do with the last chapter. This takes place around New Moon, after Edward left. I'm pretty sure he wasn't there for Christmas so here you go. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters or anything that looks familiar to the Twilight saga. The song isn't mine either. **

Chapter 2: Last Christmas

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day, _

_you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special._

It had been months since he had left. That's how he was referred to, never a name, just he. The girls was looking ill, everyone could see it. There was no use in trying to hide it. The weight loss, sleepless nights, hallow cheeks, dark circle under the eyes, were never so apparent. Bella Swan was depressed and every knew why. Edward Cullen. The name had been avoided since he left. Edward had left Bella and Bella didn't know if she could ever forgive him. Jacob watched Bella. He tried to get her to eat, he tried to get her to smile. He tried to make her laugh, and to stop faking. He wanted her to be alive again, not just a body on autopilot. She was his best friend, his sister even. It pained him to see here like this.

"Merry Christmas Bells!" Jacob exclaimed. It was Christmas Eve. Billy and Jacob were joining Charlie and Bella for dinner.

"Hey Jake," Bella said, the corners of her mouth lifting slightly. It was a improvement, a small one, but an improvement none the less.

"Billy! Come on in! No use in standing out in the cold!" Charlie had appeared behind Bella. The adults started walking inside. Bella turned to follow them but was stopped when a hand grabbed her arm.

"What? No hug for me?" Jacob teased, his arms outstretched. Bella walked forward and into his arms hugging him. "How you doing, Bells?," Bella opened her mouth to talk.

"And no lying! I know you better than that Bells. You can try to pull that crap with Charlie but it doesn't work with me." She sighed.

"I'm fine, I guess. The holidays have been a little hard. It's my first year without him. Not much harder then any other day though." Looking at her feet, Bella brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"Why do you do that?" Jacob asked.

"Do what?"

"Wrap your arms around yourself. It looks like your holding yourself together because if you let go you'll fall apart." His response was just a shrug. "You can't keep doing this. I get it. He left, you are deeply hurt. You loved him. What I don't understand though is why after three months you can't let go. Why can't you get over him? He obviously wasn't good enough if he left."

"I still love him, Jake." She whispered.

"You know what they say though. If you love something you have to let it go. If it comes back to you then it is truly yours, if it doesn't then it wasn't meant to be. You have to let him go. I'm not saying forget just don't let it rule your life. Bella, you aren't this weakling that sits around crying. You are stronger than this. Who knows, maybe this new year will be good for you. Maybe by next Christmas you will have that one person to hold, or maybe that one person will come home this Christmas."

"Since when were you the smart one? I swear I am the older one." Bella looked up and smiled.

"I don't know. But if you want to be the responsible wise one, go ahead. I don't know how you do this everyday." Jacob winked at her. "Come on, it's cold. Let's go get some food." And the two went inside.

The next Christmas was an interesting one. Bella had been careful all year, making sure she protected the only heart she had. She was herself again, smiling, laughing, tripping. It was like she was never a depressed person. Christmas Eve was here once again. Laughter radiated around the Swan house. The joy of Christmas was present. The Swans and the Blacks were gathered inside, exchanging gifts like they did every year. The door bell rang, interrupting them.

"I got it," Bella walked to the door. Opening the door, she let out a gasp at who she saw.

"Hi. Merry Christmas," a velvety voice was heard softly.

"Edward?" Bella was in shock.

"I know I don't deserve you forgiveness, or you listening to me at all, but I was wondering if I could just talk to you for a minute. It's all I am asking for." His eyes were pleading.

"Umm... sure." Bella stepped outside on the front porch, closing the door behind her. "What do you want?"

"My family just moved back. We couldn't stand staying away so long."

"Why'd you go, Edward? And why are you back?" She cut to the chase.

"Carlisle got offered a job in LA. He couldn't refuse but I didn't know how to tell you. It was too late and we left. It was awful what I did. I should have just told you. Esme hated LA. It was too big for her. She made us move back just for the holidays. We arrived yesterday."

"Why are you here then?"

"I wanted to make things right. I was a mess in LA. I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to try this again. I missed you so much. Last Christmas must have been as horrible for you as it was for me. I realized that I love you, Bella. So, will you make this the happiest Christmas for me, and take me back? I promise to be a better person then I was, I promise..." Edward was cut off by lips against his. Bella pulled back from the kiss.

"I think I might be able to do that. Merry Christmas, Edward." The two smiled, and both leaned in for another kiss.

Last Christmas may have been horrible, but waiting and protecting her heart was a good choice. Jacob was right. The one person she loves had come back to her for Christmas.

**A/N: There we go another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review! Let me know if you want a certain song choice. We still have 23 chapters yet. **

**Happy Sunday!**

**KBRCKCBlack ~.~**


	3. Chp 3: All I Want for Christmas is You

**HI AGAIN! I see you are back for more. So this chapter was difficult to write. It didn't even start out as this song. But then I was writing and it turns out that this worked out better. I know the end starts getting similar to the book but this is fanfiction and I like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own song or characters or anything that is in the books. **

Chapter Three: All I Want for Christmas

_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you!_

In a little town in Washington there was a couple. This couple was very special though, not like any other couple there was. The two love birds were excited. The calender was on December, and snow was falling on the floor as if to prove a point. Christmas was a few days away. It was going to be their very first Christmas together. Hopefully, it would be the first of many. The couple, Bella and Edward, were preparing. They had no idea what to get each other.

"Ugh, Alice I don't know what to get him! Christmas is in a matter of days! It's not like it is Thanksgiving anymore." Bella groaned as she fell onto her bed. Alice was Edward's sister. The pixie-like girl had come to be Bella's best friend. The two were currently in Bella's room.

"Why don't we go shopping then? I know you hate malls, but isn't it worth the torture to find Edward an amazing gift?" Alice pleaded.

"You and I both know that he doesn't want something bought. It needs to be personal, something heartfelt." Bella stood up thinking. Silence fell for a few minutes.

"That's brilliant, Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"What?" Bella looked over at Alice.

"I just saw what you are getting Edward! That idea you had that you are debating on, it's going to happen. He will love it! Now all I have to do is control my thoughts around him. Oh! He's on his way. See you Bella!" And with that Alice went out the window.

"Wait! Alice, what am I getting him?" Bella sighed.

"Getting who?" A new voice was in Bella's room.

"Edward!" Bella jumped forward to give him a hug and kiss.

"Hello to you too, love. Now what were you complaining about?" Edward still held onto her.

"Nothing. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you a question. I know you spend Christmas and Christmas Eve with Charlie and the Blacks but Esme and Carlisle wanted to have you over for our own Christmas exchange tomorrow night."

"And by Esme and Carlisle you mean..."

"I mean myself but I thought that Charlie would let you out if I said the family. It is our first Christmas together you know." Edward smirked.

" I do know that."

"So, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing, really. You have given me everything already."

"There has to be something you want. It is entirely unfair. Everyone else is allowed to buy you stuff and yet I don't because I know it upsets you." Edward was frustrated.

"It makes us unbalanced," Edward opened his mouth, "no, don't argue with me. Besides, you know how much I love hand-me-downs and homemade gifts."

"So, if I got you a homemade gift, that would be allowed?" Edward questioned.

"I guess. But what about you? What do you want for Christmas?"

"You." The two kissed.

"Well, you already have that. So what else do you want?"

"Well, I guess I have the same rules as you. I don't really need anything so something homemade. But if you got me nothing I would be happy. Charlie's home. I'll come back later. Love you." With a kiss on the forehead Edward was gone.

Bella got permission to go to the Cullen's the next day. That morning Bella had made her present for Edward. It was a scrapbook with all the photos she had of the two of them. Granted it wasn't much, but it was the best she could do with her guidelines. She had also gotten presents for the rest of the Cullens. Though they wouldn't be there, Bella decided that she would put them under their Christmas tree for them. Bella turned onto the familiar driveway and parked her car. Before she could blink, Edward was at her car door, opening it, and grabbing her bag before greeting her with a chaste kiss.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Hey yourself."

"Come on in." The two walked, at a human pace to the house. "So, what do you want to do first?"

"Well, I was hoping to drop these presents under the tree for your family." Bella gestured to the presents in her arm. Edward took all the presents, then at vampire speed all the presents were under the Christmas tree. "Was human speed not good enough for you?"

Edward laughed, "Nope. I really want you to open your present. And no, before you ask, I didn't spend a lot of money on it."

"Fine, give me the present. But first you open yours." Edward ran up to grab his present and was back before Bella even had time to sit down. Edward sat next to her. She handed him his present. He unwrapped it at a normal speed. His eyes widened as he flipped through the pages. He wrapped his arms around Bella.

"Thank you so much. It's a perfect gift." As he saw Bella start to respond he added, "I really do love it Bella. Now it's your turn." He handed Bella a cube that was a little bigger then medicine box. "Go on, open it." Bella started to unwrap the paper. After unwrapping it she came to another layer of paper, continuing the pattern, she kept unwrapping only to find another layer of paper. Edward started laughing.

"Really, Edward?" Bella said as she came to the tenth layer of wrapping. "How many more layers do I have to go?"

"Just a few more, I swear." Bella just sighed in frustration, then continued. As promised, Bella only had to go two more layers before she got to a smooth box. She opened the box and gasped. Inside was diamonds sparkling in the light, set upon a ring.

"Oh, Edward, I... I don't know what to say," Bella choked out these words, tears forming in her eyes.

"Bella, I love you. I feel empty when I don't see you for a few days, and I still sneak in to watch you sleep. I realize that I never want to be apart from you. Yesterday, you asked me what I wanted for Christmas, and I was serious when I said you. Will you please give me the greatest Christmas gift ever, and be mine? Will you marry me, Bella?" Edward was down on one knee with the ring in hand.

"Yes," Bella said before lips captured hers, and a ring was put onto her finger. It turns out that Bella gave Edward exactly what he wanted for Christmas.

**A/N: Another chapter done! Wasn't that sweet. I am not very good at writing these little sweet adorable moments so sorry if you didn't like it. I will try to mix the chapters up. Let me know what you liked, disliked, any comment you want to know. If you have any song suggestions I am still open to them. **

**BTW, What do you guys think of me doing a different pairing for a chapter? Maybe I will put up a poll for the pairing. I was thinking Alice/Jasper, though Carlise and Esme seems fun to write too. Let me know!**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS!**

**KBRCKCBlack**


	4. Chp 4: There's a New Kid in Town

**Hello All! Welcome back! Hope your week is going well. I for one am happy that Monday is over. Honestly, there is nothing worst then Monday mornings, except Sunday nights. But we have a whole 6 days before another Monday, so Woo Hoo! This chapter has a different ship. It is Nessie/Jacob. The song was a request by vampiremoon22, so I hope you like it. I have never heard this song before, so it was certainly interesting to write. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters.**

Chapter 4: There's a new kid in town

_There's a new kid in town, and he's lying in a manger down the road, There's a new kid in town but he's just another baby I suppose, Heaven knows, there's a new kid in town, Here in Bethlehem._

Jacob Black stormed out of the house. He was furious. Why would they let her do that? Bella may be strong willed but she couldn't survive giving birth to a demon sprawn. That thing would kill her and then nobody would be happy. When he got to the forest he transformed.

"_Jake, what's wrong?" _Seth's voice talk to Jacob. He and Leah were in their wolf forms too.

"_She's going into labor soon. I couldn't stay there. I can imagine her screams. She thinks that she is going to survive this, Seth. And the bloodsuckers won't take it out of her. She is going to die. And guess what Edward asked of me. If she dies, he wants me to kill him. Like that will solve all issues we have."_

"_What if she survives Jake? What if she makes it?" _Seth always was the optimistic. No response came to him. Jacob was trying to block his thought. After moments of silence, a command came.

"_Leah go back to the house and watch it. Make sure they are still safe. We won't break our promises yet. I'll finish patrol. I need to clear my head anyways."_

"_Why can't you do it? I don't like the leeches anymore than you do." _Leah_ snarky reply came back._

"_I'll do it, Jake. I haven't seen Esme and Alice since yesterday." _Seth didn't want to argue with anyone.

"_Fine, just go. Let me know if anything major happens." _The three wolfs stopped communicating. Seth had changed back into his human form, so he could walk inside. Leah and Jacob separated for their patrols. Leah going to the east, Jacob to the west.

"_Why don't you go back Jacob? You obviously are not focusing. I could run by you and you would be so consumed in your thoughts that you wouldn't notice." _Leah interrupted Jacob's thoughts. They had been about Bella, of course, and Leah was sick of it.

"_I'm fine, Leah. Stop worrying. I don't want to be there right now."_

"_Just go. You already ran your area twice." _Jacob sighed. He had been really out of it.

"_Fine. You should go get some food soon, though. I'm going to head back." _Jacob slowly ran back to the house. Though he didn't want to be there, he knew it was rude to walk out the way he had. Jacob heard screams in the distance. He assumed they were Bella, probably another broken rib. Nothing the vampire doctor couldn't take care of. The screams stopped when he was half way back to the house. Jacob didn't realize he had ran so far.

"_Jake! Jake! Bella just gave birth! You need to hurry!" _Seth's voice had an urgency to it. Was the time really now? What about Bella? Had she survived? Would now be the time he had to kill not only the bloodsucker, but the newborn baby too? Jacob pushed his legs faster. The sooner this ended the better. Maybe he would start with the baby. It shouldn't be too hard. The house appeared in his eye sight.

Seth ran out as Jacob had changed back into his human form.

"Jake! Bella's going to be okay, I think. Edward bit her, so hopefully the venom is working. But the baby Jake, it's half human! They never knew that it was possibly. You have to talk to Sam. Maybe we don't have to kill it or kill the Cullens!" Seth talked as quickly as possible. Jacob was in the house, the words Seth had just said barely processing in his mind.

"Where is it?" Jacob sniffed. A sweet smell, an appealing smell, was present. Not sickling sweet, like the vamps, but a pleasant sweet, like cookies. He followed the scent, into the living room. Blondie had the kid in her arms. It had brown hair and rosy cheeks, just like her mother. Jacob's eyes softened. He heard the heartbeat fluttering in the baby's chest.

"See Jake, she's just another baby. No harm to us or the humans." Seth whispered in his ear. So the baby was a she.

"Jacob turned away from where Seth met his eyes, back to the little girl. As if sensing him looking at her, the baby looked up. Jacob's heart melted.

"What's her name?"

"Renesmee." Jacob's feet moved with a mind of their own. Before he knew it he was behind Blondie, taking the baby from her arms.

"Hi little Nessie." Jacob bounced on his feet. Renesmee smiled. This was what love felt like. Jacob understood know. He understood why the others didn't feel betrayed or lost or hurt. Just like little Renesmee, they all would do anything to protect their mate, their imprint. Gravity shifted for Jacob, the moment their eyes met. By the moment, he got a smile out of the little baby, he was a goner. Who knew in the little town of Forks, Washington, a half vampire baby would be born? And who knew that in Forks the werewolf would fall in love the with newborn, loving her forever?

The only hard thing now would be telling Renesmee's parents. Let's just hoped that their love for their daughter's happiness would overrule their angriness.

**A/N: Another chapter done! I just wanted to thank you all for reading. I wanted to thank you for the reviews, and favorites and the follows. It really means a lot to mean. I hope you liked the chapter. You know the drill. Please review. I'm still open to song requests. **

**I know that I post at random times everyday but I can't really help that. Sorry. School and homework is crazy with the holiday rush of things to get done. But I still will make sure I get these 25 chapters up with the last one on Christmas day. **

**Happy Holidays!**

**KBRCKCBlack ~.~**


	5. Chp 5: Christmas 1915

**Welcome, Welcome! Glad to see you are back. I'm very excited for this chapter. It is quite shorter then the past few, but I really love the song. You should go look it up. It is Christmas 1915, and Celtic Thunder sings it. Others might have sung it but Celtic Thunder is the only version I know. This one takes place after Breaking Dawn. Thank you for the reviews and the follows. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the song or the characters.**

Chapter 5: Christmas 1915

_1915 on Christmas Day, on the western front the guns all died away, And lying in the muds on bags of sand, We heard a German sing from no man's land. He had a tenor voice so pure and true, The words were strange but every note we knew, Soaring o're the living dead and dammed, The German sang of peace from no man's land._

The Cullens plus Jacob, Leah and Seth were all in the living room of the Cullen's house. It was Christmas Eve. The sun had set, and now it was dark. A fire was roaring in the fireplace, keeping little Renesmee warm, while the werewolves were asleep. The Cullens were exchanging stories about their past Christmases. Carlisle shared the most, since he had been alive the longest.

"Okay, Bella's turn to pick a year!" Alice exclaimed.

"What about the year...1915?" Bella picked a random number.

"That was an interesting holiday season. I helping in the army as a doctor. I got the Christmas Eve night shift because I didn't need sleep, not that they knew that."

"Wait, you were in the army Carlisle?" Bella never knew this.

"Only for a few years. It was just one term I served. I was tired of hospitals. Seeing sick people leave everyday, or families come and visit. It made be lonely. I hadn't had a companion yet and I needed to move from where I was anyways. I thought what a perfect opportunity. I can help people and try to calm the war down.

Anyways, as I was saying, it was Christmas Eve, just like tonight. I was a field doctor so I stayed with the troops. It was dangerous. Nothing could really harm me, but being around all the humans made me worry for their safety. Night fell and all were on guard. It may be a holiday but this was still war. I heard it before they did. The soft voice, singing. It grew louder and I could tell that someone was walking closer. By the time the boy reached the ground named no-man's land everyone could hear it."

"What was he doing?" Esme asked. She had never heard this story before.

"He was singing. Just a young man, not older then twenty-one. He sat on the ground, unarmed, and was singing silent night. It was in German but the tune was there. That was all we needed. It started with one, and slowly all the troops followed. You could tell that some were skeptical, but that's when we saw them coming out too.

We were all unarmed. It would have been the perfect time to attack, but it seems that Christmas had a special effect on everyone. That Christmas was very special. We all sat together in unmarked territory singing and laughing with each other. Cigarrettes were passed. It seemed as if that one solider knew what everyone needed. Not fighting or strategy, just peace for a day."

"It was nice. For a full twenty four hours all you could hear was silence. Silence in the trees, and the forest. The sky didn't make a sound. The fire crackled. To anyone flying it would have been a camp site. They wouldn't have been able to see the miracle that was happening on land. The unspoken treaty formed just for a special day."

"But it didn't last, did it?" Bella guessed where this ending was going, and she hoped she was wrong.

"No, it didn't. By December 26, the war was back. It was like it had been put on pause for a little bit, just for an intermission. It was harder to watch everyone go out and fight now. I understood what those men said that night. It made me sad that the others couldn't. Maybe if they did we could have made a compromise. But then again, knowing the names and peaceful nature of your opponent would have only made it harder to kill them.

One night, the they tried to charge us. They thought they had a surprise attack, but we were ready. The battle went to sunrise. Many were killed, even more injured. It only stopped when they retreated. I saw a body that they took back with them." Carlisle shuddered. "I still see it. It was the body of the soldier that sang. The young boy that made peace for Christmas had been killed. It was the most tragic thing that happened while I was there. When I went home, I resigned. It hurt to only help some people. But it really hurt to see the good killed.

So, that was my Christmas in 1915. Definitely not the happiest Christmas, but certainly a rememberable one." Carlisle smiled.

"So, who's next?"

**A/N: And another Chapter finished. Hoped you all liked it. I try to stay true to the characters and the songs. Again, let me know if you want to have a certain song and I will try to get it in for you. I don't write these that far in advance so I still have 19ish chapters to write. Sorry for any errors I may have. I don't have much time to edit. Finals are coming up for me. You know how things get. Read and Review please!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**-KBRCKCBlack ~.~**


	6. Chp 6: Baby, it's Cold Outside

**Hello Everybody! Sorry for the late update today. I really try to update around the same time every day but that hasn't been working out the greatest because I still need to write certain chapters. I started this one last night, but due to a Celtic Thunder Concert I didn't finish and post till now. Anyways, like always thank you to those who reviewed, followed, and favorite. It means a lot. This chapter is Baby, It's Cold Outside by which ever version you enjoy most. The ship is Edward/Bella again. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Baby, It's Cold Outside**

_I really can't stay, Baby it's cold outside, I gotta go away, Baby it's cold outside, This evening has been, Been hoping that you'd drop by, So very nice, I'll hold your hands their just like ice, My mother will start to worry, Beautiful what's your hurry? My father will be pacing the floor, Listen to the fireplace roar, So really I better scurry, Beautiful please don't hurry, Well maybe just a half a drink more, Put some records on while I pour._

"Well, that was a good movie," Edward sighed as he got up from the couch. "What movie next? Holiday Inn? White Christmas? What about Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer?"

"While all those sound fantastic, I have to get home. It's getting late. And I want to be there before the storm hits." Bella got up from the couch. She started walking to grab her coat.

"Are you sure? It's only nine. Rudolph is only about an hour, you can be home before eleven thirty." Edward came beside her looking into her eyes. Bella looked down. She didn't want to agree so easily. Damn him, he knew what his look could do.

"Sorry, but I am already a danger magnet. I really don't want to test fate."

"That's no problem. I will drive you personally. I would never want to put you in danger."

"I appreciate the offer, and I really want to stay, but I have to get up early. I really don't have time for a movie, Edward. I'm really sorry." Bella looked up into his eyes, showing her honesty.

"Fine, then. No movie. What about some food? Or perhaps a drink? I've been told that I make really good hot chocolate."

"You're really stalling my departure aren't you?" She smirked.

"You caught me. I can't stand the thought of you leaving. You will freeze just walking to your car. Have you looked outside the window?" Arms wrapped around Bella's waist. She grabbed the hands behind her back, releasing the hold they had on her, but keeping one hand in hers. She pulled Edward towards the window.

"Jeez, Bella, your hands are freezing. Now, I definitely can't let you go."

"Well, maybe I should just go home now. Skip the hot chocolate if you think the storm is almost here."

"NO!" Edward shouted, "Uhh... I mean... please stay for the hot chocolate. I know a nice young lady as yourself would never hurt my pride by denying me the chance to warm you up. I promise it's good."

"Fine, just one cup." The two made their way to the kitchen. As Edward grabbed his ingredients and started mixing them in a pot, on the stove, Bella tried to make conversation. "So, what makes your hot chocolate so special?"

"My secret ingredient," The way he said it made it sound like it was obvious.

"And you secret ingredient is what exactly?" Bella was curious. She had tried to make hot chocolate multiple times, but it always lacked something.

"Why don't you try it and find out? If I told you it wouldn't be much of a secret now would it?" Edward smirked. After pouring, the rich chocolate substance into two mugs, he handed one to Bella. The smell was heavenly and made her mouth water. She hesitantly put the mug to her lips and took a sip. "Be careful it's hot." Edward warned. Ignoring the warning, Bella took a bigger sip.

"Ahh! That's burning!"

"No really?" Edward replied sarcastically. Bella just glared. She went in for another sip. "Didn't you just say that it was hot."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it wasn't good. This is delicious. The chocolate is so potent and there is something else there that mixes perfectly with it. Cinnamon maybe?" She looked to see if she was right.

"Congrats, you guessed it. Cinnamon, the almighty savior of hot chocolate." The two laughed together. "Come on, let's go sit on the couch, it's much comfier then these barstools."

"Let's stay here. I do need to go anyways. I've overstayed my visit and I really should have left a half an hour ago. Look, it's already nine-thirty." Putting the half empty mug on the counter, Bella grabbed her coat and threw her keys in her coat pocket, before putting the coat itself on. "Thank you for the movies and hot chocolate. We'll have to do it again."

"And there is no way I can get you to stay for a little longer?" Edward pulled Bella closer, bringing their faces together. His breath on her face.

"No," Bella answered breathlessly, "my dad always stays up till I am back. I really need to go." Edward wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh.. yes." Edward sighed.

"Ok then. Do I at least get a goodbye kiss," he asked. Bella shook her head at his silliness. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a chaste kiss before giving him another deeper kiss.

"Come on, let me walk you out," Edward pulled away taking her hand. The two walked out the door, and to her car. Bella reached into her pocket for her keys when she realized they weren't there.

"What's the matter, Bella?" Edward's face had concern on it, mixed with mischievous eyes.

"I can't find my keys. Though I swear, I put them in my pocket." She sighed loudly out of frustration. "I must have left them inside."

"Let's go look then, it can't be that hard to find them." Edward gestured his arm for Bella to precede him. She didn't notice his hand slip in his pocket and his face break out into a smile. The two started looking for her keys once inside, Bella more determined then Edward. After thirty minutes, she sighed.

"We have looked everywhere! I've only been in these rooms! Where could they have gone?" _Ring, Ring! _Bella's phone buzzed. "It's Charlie, he is not going to be happy." Bella pressed answer. "Hey dad, sorry I misplaced my keys. Edward is helping me find them. I didn't mean to be out so late. ...Wait what? ...Really? Dang it! I was trying to get home before it... Yah ok, I'll ask, one sec," Bella turned her attention to Edward. He was watching her with amusement. "Do you mind if I crash here? My dad says the storm is already over our house and he doesn't want me to drive in it. Apparently he can't even see our front yard from the window."

"Of course Bella. You are always welcomed here." Edward smiled. "I'll go make a room for you, while you finish talking." And with that Edward left.

"He said it was ok dad," Bella returned to the phone call. "Yep, always am... See you in the morning... Love you too, dad. Night." Bella pressed end. She really didn't want to impose on Edward but she didn't have a choice anymore. Nature had made sure she didn't go anywhere. A yawn escaped Bella's mouth.

"I think it's bedtime for someone." A voice startled Bella.

"I think that you are right. I am tired."

"I am going to clean up. Your room is first door down the hall and to the right." Edward smiled and kissed Bella's forehead. "Night Bella."

"Night Edward. And thanks for letting me crash."

"No problem. Like I said, you are always welcomed. Now go to bed, you look like you are going to pass out in front of me." Bella just nodded and walked to the room. When she entered, she looked around. The walls were painted a light blue color. The bed was white with darker blue sheets. Sitting there upon the pillow, were Bella's keys. She just shook her head.

**A/N: Hehe sneaky Edward. Sorry for the super duper late update. I'm going to try never having to write and post so late. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I feel as if it is not the best chapter but hopefully it is good enough for you guys. Read and Review as always. I am still looking for song suggestions and ships if you want to let me know what you would like to see. **

**HAPPY JUST ABOUT FRIDAY!**

**-KBRCKCBlack ~.~**


	7. Chp 7: Blue Christmas

**HAPPY FRIDAY EVERYONE! Hope you week was good. It's the weekend now though, so if your week was horrible, ITS OVER NOW! Thanks for all the views, reviews, and favorites. They mean a lot. Here is another chapter of the 25 Days of Christmas. 18 Days left! This song is Blue Christmas. It takes place during New Moon when Edward left. It is different though because I did it in Edward's point of view. I usually don't do POV but I thought, hey, why not? Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Blue Christmas

_I'll have a blue Christmas without you, I'll be so blue just thinking about you. Decorations of red, on a green Christmas tree, won't be the same, if your not here with me. And when those blue snowflakes start falling, That's when those blue memories start calling, You'll be doing all right, with your Christmas of white, but I'll have a blue, blue, blue blue Christmas._

Edward POV

"Alice, be quiet." I yelled at my favorite adoptive sister. The annoying little pixie was frolicking around the freaking house, decorating while singing Christmas songs in her head, quite loudly I would like to add.

"Well, sorry Mr. Grumy pants. It's not my fault you in a crabby mood. It's your fault that your moronic." Alice stuck her tongue out at me. It always amazed me how someone so small could be so annoying.

"Will you at least try to control your thoughts? I don't appreciate all the cheer being blasted in my head, when I don't want to be in a cheerful mood." I tried to control my voice.

"Wow, someone is really down today. Perhaps you should hunt. Bella always said you were in a better mood after hunting." Alice said the last sentence to herself, but I still heard it. My glare deepened. "Oops, sorry Edward. I know that's a touchy subject."

"Alice! Ugh, you are so frustrating. Of course it is going to be a touchy subject. We had to leave her Alice! Because I put her in danger! First with James, then our own family. If I never met her then she could have not gotten injured." Why didn't she understand? Was it just me who felt like we had to leave? No, the others knew it was right, and while they were sad, Alice seemed to be the only one to bother me still.

"Don't blame me Edward! It was your idea!" Alice was getting angry. I could feel it. Her thoughts were bouncing in my mind.

"It was the right choice, Alice. Why can't you accept that? Why do you still have to keep your thoughts revolved around her? Why can't you just let me move on without her in my mind?" Alice's expression softened as she heard the pleading in my voice.

"You don't think this hurts me just as much, Edward? Why don't you let me deal with it, without invading my mind? I have to go everyday with seeing her future. That doesn't just stop. But I doubt that you would think of that given your given state." Alice took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry. I am trying to keep up the Christmas spirit so Esme doesn't get worried about me, too. But you really need to step it up. You can't keep doing this. Going out to track Victoria. No offense, but you are horrible at it!" I laughed. She had me there. I was not the greatest tracker in the world, but when the one you love is in danger, you obviously must try. I tried to pick at Alice's brain. It was still overwhelmed with Christmas music. I looked at Alice. Her eyes were glossed over. It only lasted a second or two but it was enough.

"What did you see Alice?"

"What? Nothing." I tried to read her mind again. Still nothing.

"So you said that you could still see Bella. How is she doing? Is she ok?" Alice smiled, happy with the change of subject.

"She's getting better." Really? That's all I get. Did she not know how much I needed to hear this?

"Alice, I need more then that. What do you mean better? She needs to be great. I need to know that she is better now that I left."

"Edward, she's fine. She made a new friend." Alice was short. Would I not like this new friend?

"Who?"

"I don't know them."

"Alice! Give me more information." My voice was stern

"Go hunting Edward! You are in such a horrible mood right now. No wonder Jasper had to leave. Not only does he feel guilty and bad about himself, and how he couldn't control himself, he feels your angry and grief. Your longing for Bella and now he feels even worse. He had to go out just to get away from it all. Now, I not only have a grumpy, sad you but I have to deal with a closed of Jasper. You miss Bella! We understand! But you can't be like this. It has been a few months. She meant something to all of us. She was my best friend Edward!" Alice turned her back to me. Did I really make Jasper feel like that? I looked around and listened. No one was in the house. Probably for the same reason Jasper left. And what about Alice? I had been so selfish these past few weeks.

"Alice, I am so sorry. I didn't realize what I had put all of you through. I'll go hunting like you said. I just need you to let me grieve like this for a little longer. Once the holidays are over, I should be better." My tone was soft. I was a jerk but at least I realized it now.

"Promise?" Alice's voice was like a child's.

"I promise. Just be prepared for a blue Christmas. Deal?" I stuck my pinkie out.

"Deal." She wrapped her pinkie around mine before grabbing my hands. "Now come on, I'm thirsty."

**A/N: There we go! Another chapter done! What did you all think? Did you like the point of view or should I stick to 3rd person? Let me know! Same thing as always. Let me know if you want a certain song or character pairing. Read and Review. **

**Happy Weekend!**

**-KBRCKCBlack ~.~**


	8. Chp 8: Jolly Old St Nicholas

**HELLO HELLO! Welcome Back! Here is another chapter. Thanks for all the views. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. This chapter is more of a family based chapter. Nessie, Bella, Edward and Alice are going to see SANTA! Go them! Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own song or characters. **

Chapter 8: Jolly Old

_Jolly Old , lean your ear this way, don't you tell a single soul what I'm going to say. Christmas Eve is coming soon, now you dear old man, whisper what you'll bring to me, tell me if you can. _

"Renesmee! Alice! We need to go!" Bella yelled upstairs to her sister-in-law and daughter. They were having a family outing today. For Nessie's first Christmas, they were going to take her to go see Santa Clause at the mall. It was a human experience that she wasn't going to be able to do for very long.

"Jeez, chill. I was just getting Nessie perfect." Alice ran down the stairs with Nessie in her arms, before setting her on the floor with her parents. "So, you ready to go?" Edward just glared.

"Just go to the car, Alice. Come on Nessie, your mom is already in the garage." And then they were off. The drive to the mall was a quick one. Everything is Forks was small, but with Edward's fast driving, they made it within a quarter of the time.

"Ready to go see Santa, Nessie?" Bella picked her daughter up. Renesmee's hands went up to Bella's face responding to her question. "Remember what we said. You have to communicate with your words when you meet Santa. He won't understand how special you are." Nessie merely nodded again.

"Oh! This is going to be so much fun! I never got to do this as a human! Of course, I don't think I got to do a lot of stuff. I.." Alice rambled on.

"I wonder where Santa is." Bella said interrupting Alice.

"He is that way," Alice pointed to the right. "Just sniff, you can smell the peppermint and children." Bella sniffed the air hesitantly. She was still a newborn vampire. No surprise though, towards the right there was a strong whiff of peppermint with some sweet human smell that made Bella's throat dry. The four started walking, at a slow human pace.

"You excited, Nessie?" Alice attempted to make conversation, her voice music like.

"Yep! But Uncle Emmett said that Santa wasn't real. Is Santa real Aunt Alice?" Renesmee looked at Alice with the most child like innocence, Alice had ever seen on her face.

"Of course he is, sweetheart! If he wasn't we wouldn't be going to see him. Look! You can see his chair right over there!" And sure enough Alice was right, just in front of them was the line to see Santa. It wasn't very long, at least five kids in front of them but no more then eight. "What are you going to ask Santa for?"

"I can't tell you that, Auntie Alice! If I do, I might not get it!" Nessie laughed. "Do you want me to ask him to bring you something too?" Alice shook her head no.

"He already gave me my present this year." Alice smiled.

"What did he give you? It's not even Christmas yet!" Nessie looked confused.

"He gave me an absolutely amazing niece." Understanding crossed Nessie's face before it broke out into a huge smile. The line moved quickly, and soon it was their turn to be in front. An teenager dressed up as an elf asked them to wait.

"Look Alice, you could be an elf. You are definitely the perfect size." Edward teased Alice, was messing up her hair. She glared and fixed her hair.

"Ha ha, like I haven't heard that one before." Then doing the mature thing, she stuck out her tongue.

"Now, now children. Let's try to set a good example for Renesmee." Bella scolded her husband and friend.

"It's your turn now. Parents please go to the exit while your child visits Santa," the elf said. Edward, Bella and Alice followed directions and walked to the exit while Nessie was helped onto Santa's lap.

"Hello little one. What's your name?" Santa asked Renesmee.

"Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie." Renesmee smiled at Santa.

"Well then Nessie, what do you want for Christmas?"

"I really want a puppy. But I also want my family to have a really good Christmas. My Auntie Alice wants new clothes, while my daddy and mommy want motorcycles to ride with each other. Can you not tell them this though? They all said they didn't want anything for Christmas, but I can tell." Nessie said everything in a confident voice. Santa looked at her shocked.

"Nessie, you are a very interesting little girl. How old are you?"

"I'm five."

"Only five? I guess you aren't very little now are you?" Santa chuckled.

"Nope! I'm almost a big girl."

"Yes you are. Is there anything else you want Nessie?"

"No, thank you, Santa."

"Well then, let's smile for the camera. I'm sure your family wants to go home."

The two smiled, Nessie's smile dazzling even in the photo. She hopped of Santa's lap and thanked him once more before running to Edward, Bella and Alice.

"Ready to go sweetheart?" Edward asked.

"Yep."

"Did you ask Santa for everything you wanted?" Alice questioned this time.

"I think so. I don't really want a lot. But I think that it's going to be a really good Christmas. He promised not to tell anyone what I wanted so it's going to be a surprise for you guys. Come on! Grandma Esme said she would make cookies!" And the adults were dragged away.

**A/N: There we go! Hope you enjoyed it. I've never written a story about Jolly Old St. Nicholas before so I hope it wasn't entirely horrible. Please Review! Let me know if you have any song suggestions, or any suggestions in general. **

**Happy Saturday!**

**-KBRCKCBlack ~.~**


	9. Chp 9: Do They Know it's Christmas

**Welcome back! Here is another chapter. Thank you for all the views and favorites. They all mean a lot. I hope you like this chapter. It is set while Bella and Edward are in high school. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own song or characters**

Chapter 9: Do They Know it's Christmas

_It's Christmas time, there's no need to be afraid, at Christmas time, we let in light and we banish the shade, an in our world of plenty, we can spread a smile of joy. Throw your arms around the world at Christmas time! But say a prayer- pray for the other ones, at Christmas time, It's hard, but when you're having fun, there's a world outside your window, and it's a world of dreaded fear, where the only water flowing is a bitter sting of tears, and the christmas bells that ring are the clanging chimes of doom. Well tonight thank god it's them, instead of you!_

"Edward, can you please drop these clothes off at the adoption house for me. It's on your way home from school." Esme asked the teenager. She held up two boxes, filled with old clothes that she had gotten out of all the kids rooms.

"Sure, Esme. Hopefully Bella and Alice won't the side-stop." Edward smiled at his adoptive mother.

"It's for a good cause. I'm almost positive they won't. Besides, it's Christmas and Alice could learn some patience this year by giving to the less fortunate." Esme reasoned. Edward chuckled. He loved his mother but he doubt that she could get through to Alice, even if it was true.

"Okay, well I will be on my way now. I'm pretty sure Alice is already in the car and we can't be late to school." Edward kissed Esme on the cheek. "See you after school."

The car ride was fast, considering how fast Edward could drive. Within a few minutes, Alice and Edward were at Bella's house. Edward got out and went to the door to get Bella, while Alice moved into the backseat. When Edward and Bella were back, the buckled up and were off to school.

"After school we have to make a quick stop. Hope you guys don't mind." Edward informed the ladies.

"Of course not. It's Friday night, and Charlie is going to La Push to watch the game with Billy. I have all the time in the world." Bella smiled at Edward. It was just one stop, probably taking no time at all.

"Fine, where are we going?" Alice was always the curious one.

"Just doing something for Esme." Edward got her with that one. Even if Alice didn't approve of the stop, she would do anything for Esme.

The school day went by quickly and in no time the three were back in the car. Edward pulled out of their space smoothly and they were off. The adoption/orphan house was five minutes from school, driving the speed limit.

"Are we dropping off clothes, Edward?" Bella guessed. The Cullens' wealthy, and with how much Alice shopped, Bella was surprised with how their closets were never over-filled. She figured this was why. Esme, and her caring self, would give to those who were way less fortunate.

"This place is depressing. And the sign! At least try making it look happy!"Alice looked at the building. The greys and dark blue, giving off a gloomy feel with the sign said Home for Less Fortunate in faded colors.

"Come on, we'll give the clothes and then head home." Edward grabbed one box, while Alice grabbed the other. The two decided that if Bella held a box, it would be even more dangerous then letting Bella walk without worrying about something in her arms.

"Welcome to Home for the Less Fortunate. How may I help you today?" the lady at the desk welcomed them as the walked to the front desk. She had shoulder length auburn hair, and brown eyes she was no older then twenty two.

"Hi, we are here to donate these clothes." Edward gave his dazzling smile the the woman. She looked down and blushed. She obviously wasn't used to young men coming in here.

"Oh, thank you. If you set them here, I can have somebody move them for us." She gestured to the counter.

"We can put them where they are usually sorted, or where you usually put them. It's no problem at all." Edward said. After walking in here, he wanted to look around. All the orphans thoughts were buzzing around his head. He needed to see this place.

"Are you sure?" The lady was hesitant.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Edward smiled again. He glanced at Bella and Alice to see if they would notice. Alice just rolled her eyes in response. Bella just glared.

"If you insist. It's just down the hallway, then take a right, and it'll be the second door on your left. Can you remember that or would you like me to escort you?" She batted her eyelashes.

"I think we can find it by ourselves. Thank you though!" Alice was rude, but softened it with a fake smile. The girl looked offended but none of them could care less. The walked in the direction she told them, down the hallway, to the right and then in the second door to the left.

"Would you look at this place? You wouldn't be able to tell that it's Christmas. This is more like an insane asylum with the white walls than anything else." Alice dropped the box she held before sorting it within a minute. Edward did the same. What can you say? Being a vampire has its advantages.

"Come on. Esme is expecting us." Edward said once they were done. The thoughts in the building were depressing and some were just painful.

"But what about the children, Edward? I doubt they even know what Christmas is." Alice argued.

"Let's go home for today. Then we can come back and help decorate the place. Maybe Esme will let us bring them Christmas gifts." Edward gently pushed his sister out into the hallway while talking.

"That's a great idea. Why are you so slow?" Alice was practically running out of the building. Edward and Bella lagging behind. Alice didn't even stop when the girl at the front desk wished her a good day. When the other two got to the car, Alice was tapping her foot, arms crossed against her chest. They had only been two minutes behind her, but Alice had a plan in mind and was eager to get it done.

"Finally! Let's go! I'll drive. Give me the keys," Alice held out her hand.

"How about I drive? I don't feel like getting killed today, and Bella already gets freaked out with my driving. No need to make her feel like she should never enter a car again." Edward walked over to the drivers side. Alice sighed and hopped in back as Bella climbed in front.

Again, they were home is no time. Alice ran to Esme and proposed their idea. No surprise, they were allowed to do it. Esme even said that it was a 'wonderful idea' and she should have thought of it herself. Alice decided she tonight would be spent making decorations and tomorrow morning she would go and buy presents for everyone. Something simple that would make their day. Bella offered to make different small treats, saying she always made them with Renee when they had friends over. Edward smiled. This was going to be a great Christmas.

"Hi, welcome to House for the Less Fortunate, how may I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked without looking up.

"Hi, we would like to drop these gifts off for the children." Edward's velvety voice made the girl look up.

"Oh, that is very kind of you. Weren't you in here yesterday?" She asked politely, already knowing the answer. You didn't forget his perfect face.

"Yes, I was."

"Oh, ok then. Sorry I didn't mean to be rude. We don't usually have people come in so frequently."

"It's completely ok. But we would really like to give these gifts to the kids. Or at least put them under a Christmas tree." Edward gestured to the gifts.

"Wow, thank you for your generosity. I'm afraid we don't have a Christmas tree, and that all the children are out today."

"That's fine. Can we put them on their beds?"

"We don't usually allow people in their rooms." Edward leaned over the counter, staring into her eyes.

"We promise we won't cause trouble. We simply wish to spread the Christmas spirit to those who are in need. It would really mean a lot." He spoke softly.

"I guess we can make this one exception. The rooms are down the hallway. Each one has four beds in it." The girl's cheeks were flush and her face flustered.

"Thank you very much."

Edward and Bella went to each room setting a gift and treat on each bed before moving to the next. Alice went and decorated the halls and room walls. They were done within a few hours. As they left, they got to see children go into their rooms, surprise across their face, then excitement. For the first time in what was probably years, these children would get a gift for Christmas. And that was all the gift that they needed.

**A/N: There we go! Hope you liked it! I really don't like Sundays, so I hope you have something fun to do. I have to go to homework, yay! Haha Review please! I'm still open to suggestions for songs and pairings. Let me know.**

**Happy Sunday!**

**-KBRCKCBlack ~.~**


	10. Chp 10: Our First Christmas

**It's MONDAY! Ugh, still don't like Mondays. Hope your weekend was good. Mine was very busy. I got my Christmas shopping done though, so woo hoo for me. Thank you for all the views! It's awesome knowing many people read this story. This chapter is based off the song Our First Christmas, look it up if you haven't heard it before. It's a good song. The ship has changed. It's Alice and Jasper, cause they are really adorable and I wanted to write them. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters or song.**

Chapter 10: Our First Christmas

_Don't mind the snow that's falling, the carol singers calling, tonight as we are counting down to Christmas, together, just you and me. And I'll be more then jolly, with the mistletoe and holly, tonight as we are counting down to Christmas, together just you and me. With those jingle bells ringing, as I'm holding you near, I'll be making a toast may tonight be the most unforgettable night of the year. _

"Esme, Esme! Can you help me for a second? Well, it'll be longer then a second but still can you help? Yes, great!" Alice danced her way into the kitchen where Esme was making a flower bouquet.

"Well, since you obviously know my answer, what do you need Alice?" Esme continued cutting the stems of flowers and making them even.

"It's Jasper's and mine first Christmas together, not only with you guys but with each other. I don't know what to get him. I don't really remember anything from my human life so I don't remember what people like for Christmas. And I don't know what he's getting me, cause he won't make up his mind so I can't see it." She groaned in frustration.

"Well, what does Jasper like? Books, music, games? There has to be something you can get him."

"That's the thing. All he wanted when he was human was to be in the military. But then he went into the military and was turned into a vampire. The first few years of his vampire life he was fighting in the newborn wars. He never really wanted anything. And to make it even worse, every time I ask him he says that I've already given him the best gift by saving him for his horrible ways." Alice said the last part in a bitter tone.

"Alice, honey, what you give doesn't have to be a material object. If it comes from your heart, and you put a lot of thought in it, I'm sure Jasper will love it no matter what." Esme smiled at the young vampire.

"Oh, Esme. You are brilliant! Thank you so much! I know what I'm going to do!" Alice gave Esme a kiss on the cheek before going to plan.

On Christmas Eve night, all the Cullen couples did their own thing. Though they were a family, Christmas Eve was for romance, while Christmas was for the family. It was their unspoken rule. At five in the evening, Jasper walked up into his room.

"Jazz, put on the clothes that are on the bed. We are going out!" Alice called from the bathroom where she was getting ready. Jasper could feel the excitement radiating off of Alice. He knew that there was no point in arguing, so he might as well share her excitement. He look down at what was laid out. There was a grey shirt, with a black vest. Along with, black slacks and a dark emerald green tie.

"Alice, where are we going?" Jasper was never one for surprises. He had had enough of them to last a lifetime in the army.

"We are going to your Christmas gift, so suck it up and go along with it. I promise it'll be fun. Now, hurry! We need to go before we are late!" Jasper sighed but did as he was told. He was dressed in seconds.

"Ready Alice? I thought we were going to be late." Jasper sat down on the bed.

"Yep, let's go. I'm driving." Alice walked out of the bathroom. She was in a tight black dress that fell knee length. It was one-shouldered, with a silver sparkly belt around the waist. She had emerald earings on, as well as emerald shoes and bracelets. Alice was always one for coordinating. Jasper's jaw dropped.

"You look amazing, ma'm." His southern tone came out. Alice giggled.

"You look dashing yourself. But instead of staring at each other in our bedroom, let's go! We can stare later." Alice grabbed his hand and led him to the garage. Edward was letting them borrow his volvo for the night. Alice hopped in the driver's seat and Jasper climbed in the passenger's. After pulling out of the garage, their hands intertwined on the center console. Jasper watched as the trees moved by.

"Where are we going?" Jazz asked after five minutes. In his defense, they were long minutes.

"Surprise." Was his only response.

"Do I get any hints?"

"Nope! Alice turned and smiled. Settling into silence once more Alice continued driving. she drove them up north to where they had first met, pulling into the diner's parking lot.

"Alice, what are we doing here?"

"Don't worry, we aren't going inside. Unless you want to that is." A hint of worry filled her voice.

"No, no. I was just curious." Jasper assured her.

"Ok good. Come on. We are going in the forest." The two crossed the street holding hands. Once concealed by the trees, the broke out into a run, Jasper following Alice. She stopped in a clearing and laid down on her back, looking up at the stars. Jasper joined her.

"Aren't they pretty? I always love looking at the stars. It seems as if there is a new one every night."

"But their beauty is nothing compared to yours." Jasper looked at Alice, showing is genuineness.

"I love you, Jazz." Alice blurted out. Neither had said it to the other before.

"I love you too, Alice." Smiles broke out across both faces. They leaned in for a kiss.

" I didn't know what to get you for Christmas, so I thought a night star-gazing would be fun. Just a night between the two of us. But then I stumbled across this, and I knew that you would like it." Alice sat up and held out a small box. Jasper took it and opened it. Inside, was a chain with dogtags on it. He took the chain out and looked at the dog tags.

"I had them engraved. This one says _in omne tempus,_ which means forever lasting, and this one says always."

"This is perfect, Alice. Thank you so much. I also got you a gift." From Jasper's pocket he pulled out a small box. Alice took it and opened it carefully. She gasped at what she saw. Inside the small box was a golden locket.

"It's amazing." She breathed. Jasper just laughed.

"Open it." She did as she was told and let out another gasp.

"This is the most wonderful gift I have gotten. Thank you so, so much Jazz." Alice kissed Jasper. "Can you put it on for me?" She turned and moved her hair. Jasper complied.

"Merry Christmas Jazz." Alice whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Alice."

Their first Christmas was a wonderful one. It was filled with love and thought. Both had come up with the most perfect gifts for the other, reminding them of their everlasting love. There was no holly or Christmas decorations, but it was perfect just for them. Gazing into the stars, remembering the night they first met.

**A/N: Another chapter done! Like I said before, please leave reviews and comments. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter because it is certainly one of my favorites. **

**Have a happy week**

**-KBRCKCBlack ~.~**


	11. Chp 11: I'll be Home for Christmas

**Welcome back! Monday is over. And on an even brighter note, Christmas is two weeks away! Exciting isn't it! Thank you for reading last chapter. This chapter is based off the song I'll be Home for Christmas. It is Carlisle/Esme. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song. If I did, I would have a lot of money, which I don't.**

Chapter 11: I'll be Home for Christmas

_I'll be home for Christmas, you can count on me, Please have snow and mistletoe, and presents on the tree. Christmas Eve will find me, where the lovelight gleams. I'll be home for Christmas, If only in my dreams. _

"Hey Carlisle," Esme spoke into the phone. Carlisle had to go across the country to go teach a class at the medical school. He was one of the best in the country and it only was fair to share his excessive amount of knowledge.

"Hey baby, how are things going in Forks?" Carlisle's voice rang through their room, though the phone made it sketchy.

"Good, Alice and Bella helped me decorate the house for Christmas. You should see it, it looks magical. Alice really out did herself this year."

"Thats good. I can't wait to see it."

"You are going to be back the week before Christmas right?" Esme voice was hopeful. She knew that these conventions sometimes were delayed, or something went wrong with the flights.

"Right now that is the plan. Everything seems to be on time. It'll be good. I'll be home for Christmas don't worry, sweetheart." Carlisle assured Esme. He knew how the these trips near holidays worried Esme. This was ten days before Christmas.

"Hey, how's the convention been?" Esme called Carlisle again.

"It's still good. I love that these young children are so interested in medicine. It seems like we might have some good doctors coming into the world."

"That's good, honey. Does the weather seem good? I would hate for you to miss our Christmas weekend. I still haven't shopped for presents because I didn't want to mess up our tradition of doing it together."

"Esme, calm down. There might be a little storm coming in but it isn't suppose to hit until the day after I leave. I'll be fine. We can get our shopping done together like always." That was a week before Christmas.

"Hey, I thought you were suppose to be on your plane by now," Esme answered her phone.

"I was but the plane has been delayed. The storm hit early. But don't worry, hopefully the worse of it will hit tonight so I can fly out in the morning. The airport is completely shut down right now."

"If you say so. Just stay safe for me, okay?" Esme's voice was concerned. Carlisle made be indestructible but she still cared.

"Always am. Love you."

"Love you too, talk to you later."

"You got it sweetie." This was three days before Christmas.

The day after Carlisle told Esme his plane was delayed, Esme called again.

"Hey, how's the storm?" Her voice had so much hope.

"It's still here. They won't let any planes leave. I'm honestly thinking about just running home." Carlisle kept his voice light.

"Don't do that unless it's completely necessary. I wouldn't want you to run into any trouble."

"If you say so."

"Will you still be home in time for Christmas?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Christmas Eve was here. The sun rose and Esme sighed. Once again, Carlisle's plane had been delayed. It was going to be the first Christmas Eve the two hadn't spent together in more than a century.

"Hey sweetheart." Carlisle's voice seemed tired.

"Hey. How's the weather looking?"

"The storm is clearing. They are guessing that we can get out of here tonight. I should be home by tomorrow night, or the morning after at the latest. I promise."

"So much for being home for Christmas," Esme said disheartened.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Just get home safely okay? I love you.

"I love you too, Esme."

Christmas morning came and Esme woke up feeling melancholy. She had to shop by herself yesterday. Carlisle and her always got the others gifts, it was part of their family traditions. It was the first time she had shopped by herself. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose had given her the space she needed. Edward even offered to go shopping with her, as did Alice, but Esme declined the offers. It wouldn't have been the same. The doorbell rang.

"Esme, can you please get that?" Edward's voice came from down the hallway.

"Sure." Esme walked to the door on autopilot, barely recognizing what she was doing. She opened the door and put on a forced smile.

"Merry Christmas..." Esme looked up and smiled brightly.

"Merry Christmas Esme." There at the door stood Carlisle. His jacket was covered in snow as was his suitcase, but he had never looked better. He leaned in and kissed Esme, to which she responded quickly.

"I thought you weren't suppose to be in until tomorrow morning." She said as she pulled out of the kiss.

"Well, I wasn't going to miss Christmas now was I? I did make you a promise." Carlisle pulled Esme closer to him. "I'm afraid I didn't have much time for Christmas shopping though."

"I took care of it already. Don't worry about it."

"Told you I would be home for Christmas."

"Yes, you did." Esme smiled.

"I love you."

"Love you too. Happy Christmas, Carlisle."

"Happy Christmas."

**A/N: Another chapter up! Only 14 more to go! I really hope ya'll are enjoying this story because it has been quite fun for me to write. As always, give me your suggestions and critiques. **

**Happy Tuesday!**

**-KBRCKCBlack ~.~**


	12. Chp 12: Christmas is Starting Now

**Hello readers! Welcome back! Thank you so much for all your views! I'm surprised about how many people are reading this. This chapter is based off a song I found in the Phineas and Ferb Christmas episode. It is called Christmas is Starting Now. You should listen to it. It's a good song. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own song or characters.**

Chapter 12: Christmas is Starting Now

_Grab some holly and mistletoe, 'cause we're gonna go out tonight. We're gonna bask in the electric glow of a billion little colored lights. We've got a lot to do, before the dawn so with a minimum of introspection. I think you've better put your mittens on, shake your jingle bell in my direction. Sometimes I feel like a big snowman that's fallen under a plow. But tonight I'm on top of the world, we're gonna bring it around somehow._

It was lunch time at Forks High School. Outside snow was falling and snowball fights were beginning. If you went inside to those you were either hungry, didn't like snow, or were just cold you would come across an odd table. At the table sat five very different, yet similar people. There were Angela and Ben, a couple who were going strong and were crazy about the other. Then there was another couple, Bella and Edward, who were inseparable. The last member was Alice, a pixie-like, bubbly girl who had way to much energy.

"Guys! I just thought of the most brilliant idea!" Alice exclaimed as she sat down at the lunch table. Her seat was between Angela and Bella.

"No, Alice," Edward shot her a warning glare.

"Stop being such a scrooge Edward. I'm sure the others will love my idea."

"I'm pretty sure I am going to agree with Edward on this one, sorry Alice." Bella said with a sympathetic glare in the pixie's direction.

"Don't you at least want to know what my idea is?"

"Of course we do, Alice. Just ignore those two." Angela was always the peacemaker of the group.

"Yay! So I was thinking about how it's Christmas, and I thought, gee it would be so great if we had a holiday party. I mean midterms are coming up soon and everyone is so anxious and ready for the holidays, why not let everybody have a preparty before we go on break?" Alice was bursting with excitement.

"Wait, a party at your house? Nobody ever goes to your house." Ben said, shocked.

"Of course. Where else would we have it?" Alice looked confused while Edward silently chuckled.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Alice. Is there anything I could help with?" Angela asked.

"Well, we could plan it together and then get a guest list. There isn't a need for a limit of people or a budget, because it's the holidays and everyone should be invited!" Alice and Angela started talking and planning, heads bent together. Eventually Angela took out a piece of paper just to keep up with Alice.

"There's no way to stop her is there?" Bella whispered to Edward. Ben was switching his focus between his comic book and planning.

"Nope. I tried to stop her before it even started. You can try though. I always love seeing the attempts to control Alice. Only Jasper has even gotten close and that's because of his gift."

"What about we head out of town that weekend? I need to Christmas shop. It seems like the perfect get away." Bella thought up. Charlie wouldn't be able to say no because she would be getting his Christmas gift, and it wasn't anything bad. Plus, Edward would be able to come because he could claim that he needed to shop even if he had already.

"That's an idea. So, Miss Swan, care to Christmas shop this weekend?" Edward smirked at Bella. Alice hearing their conversation, sent a glare at the two of them. "Or maybe the day after the party?" Even if Alice was small, she was still vicious. Alice smiled in triumph and continued what she was doing.

"Really? She's half your size."

"Yah, but you don't have to live with her." Bella just shrugged in response.

"I can't get out of this one, can I?"

"Not likely, love. Sorry." Edward kissed the top of Bella's head.

The night of the party arrived. It was still snowing, just lightly now. Not enough that it would make the roads covered.

"You excited Bells?" Charlie was driving Bella to the party. Alice had arranged for Bella to sleep over and promised to return her after they went Christmas shopping. Of course, Charlie agreed. He could never say no to his favorite Cullen.

"Not really. Alice tends to go overboard with these things." Bella looked out the window.

"Well maybe you'll be lucky. I don't know how you ever found their house before. Is that the turnoff there?" Charlie pointed ahead of them.

"Hopefully you'll be right. The turnoff is one more over. If we are having trouble finding it maybe everyone else will just give up before they reach it. Or maybe they will get lost..." Bella's sentence was left hanging as the saw a path, with trees lit in red and white.

"Or maybe they will light up the path like candy cane lane." Charlie said with a laugh. Bella just sulked. As the two pulled up to the house they looked even more amazed. The roof top was lined with white icicles that twinkled. The front bushes had white and red net lights. In the bushes hid white deer that were lit up too. Bella had to laugh at that one. "You weren't kidding when you said they went all out."

"I wish I was. I'm not even sure if I want to see the inside now. You sure you don't want to come in?" Bella turned to face Charlie.

"No. I'm not really a party person. Have fun kiddo. Don't forget to call tonight and tomorrow before you head home." Charlie waved as Bella got out of the car.

"See you tomorrow, Dad." And with that Charlie drove up. Within a second, Edward was next to Bella pecking her on the lips and pulling her to his chest.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself." Bella leaned up for another peck.

"You ready for the party?" Edward led Bella inside.

"Do you really have to ask that?" Bella looked around. "Wow. Alice really outdid herself." When you walked into the Cullen's home the first thing your eyes landed on was the 15 foot Christmas tree almost reaching the ceiling. It was located by the stairs and could have belonged in Disneyland. Garland was wrapped up on the staircase with white lights on it. On top of the fireplace lined multiple stockings, one for each member of the family. Christmas bells hung on the walls and mistletoe along the ceiling. "Do you guys usually decorate for Christmas?"

"Occasionally. It really depends on where we are. Alice went out and bought all this stuff was she got the ok. It was her project last night."

"Night? Alice did this all in one night?"

"Yes. She is quite hard to contain. I tried to stop her once I saw the huge Christmas tree, but she wouldn't listen. Eventually we all gave up."

"BELLA! I'm so happy your here! Good! You wore the sweater I got you, I thought you were but you were very hesitant for me to know for sure." Alice glided down the stairs. She ran up and gave Bella a hug. "So, what do you think?"

"It's very Christmas-y."

"I know! Isn't it great? It's like Christmas has finally started. Now cheer up. Everyone will start showing up in ten minutes. Why don't you go say hi to Esme? Or maybe Edward will show you the rest of the decorations. I just have to go finish mixing the Christmas music with regular music.

"Come on, I'm sure Esme is dying to see you." Edward pulled Bella to the kitchen.

"What's that smell?" Bella sniffed the air.

"It's fresh cookies. Hi, Bella," Esme said as she came up and hugged Bella. "I hope they smell good. Alice roped me into helping her."

"They smell delicious Esme. I'm sure they are fantastic."

"Thank you dear. Why don't you go and relax? People will be here soon." As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"We'll go get that." As Bella and Edward walked to the door, Alice turned on the music and went to welcome everyone as well. Everyone came in packs, to scared to knock by themselves.

"Bella! Alice!" A voice called their names.

"Angela, hi! I didn't realize you were here yet." Bella said. Angela hugged Bella then Alice.

"Ben and I just got here. The place looks amazing, Alice. It must have taken you ages to decorate."

"Thanks! It wasn't too bad, some of the decorations were already up."

"Well, still its fabulous. Anyways, I just wanted to thank you before I forgot. This party was exactly what we all needed. It's nice just to have some fun before we have to crack down on studying. It's so festive."

"I know how you feel. But cheer up! No school talk. Tonight, we drink eggnog and apple cider as we dance the night away." Alice had so much enthusiasm the other two had to agree. The party was fun. Everyone enjoyed themselves. For them, it was nice to finally get a peek inside the lives of the Cullens. Most just got reassured that they were indeed rich, while others were shocked at how big they made a simple holiday party.

"It finally feels like Christmas has started." Angela said as the night was coming to an end. She and Ben had to go home. It was almost midnight, and they still had curfew.

"I know what you mean. Thanks for coming. It really made it more fun." Bella was walking them to the front door.

"It was my pleasure. I'm happy I didn't have to miss this. But I do have to go. See you Monday, Bella," And with a hug goodbye Angela left. Once she saw Angela and Ben drive away, Bella closed the door. They were the last two people to leave. She sighed. The party was a big hit, but that meant a big mess too.

Deciding to start cleaning up the cups, Bella went around stacking them together.

"What are you doing?" Alice interrupted her.

"Cleaning," Bella was confused. Did it look like she was doing something else?

"Why are you doing that? Edward, Emmett and I can have it cleaned completely before you even get half way done." Though it was the truth, Bella still felt bad.

"Are you sure Alice? You already set this up, might as well let me help clean."

"No, I won't allow it. Go upstairs and get changed. We're going to have a long day tomorrow and I won't allow you to be sleepy."

"But Alice I'll be fine."

"No! Go get changed. You're not going to win this fight. Might as well surrender."

"Fine." Bella went to get changed.

The party was fun. You'll never hear Bella admit that out loud, but it was nice having no responsibilities for a night. It was like she was a teenager, a normal one, who didn't have to worry about vampires and werewolves. Just about Christmas and presents. Bella's holiday spirit was up. Christmas was starting.

**A/N: And that is the end of the longest chapter of this story so far. About 2,000 words. Did you like it? I know there wasn't a lot of romance but I've done a lot of romantic chapters. I hope you all are still enjoying the fun. REVIEW please, cause I like reading them. Let me know if you want a certain song. I'm open to any idea.**

**Happy Hump Day**

**-KBRCKCBlack ~.~**


	13. Chp 13: The 12 Days of Christmas

**Hello All! Guess what! There's only 12 Days till Christmas! But before we get to that I must apologize for the lateness of this post. I was sick yesterday and couldn't write all of this chapter. It is a long chapter though so that should make up for it. It's based off the song the 12 days of Christmas. I thought it was fitting. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters or song.**

Chapter 13: The Twelve Days of Christmas

Bella POV

I awoke to an annoying beeping side, turning on my side I hit my alarm. I opened my eyes. Shoot! I need to be at school in twenty minutes. I got dressed quickly, throwing on a pair of jeans, a long sleeve, with my boots and a jacket. Running down the stairs, I grabbed my keys. I sprinted out the door just to trip over something. Looking up, I saw a pot. It had little pear ordainments with a bird topper. That's odd, it certainly wasn't there last night.

_Bella,_

_ On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree. I couldn't find a real pear tree and I'm sure you didn't want a real bird in your house either. It probably would have flown away. Hope you didn't trip over this, though you probably did. In that case, I hope you didn't injure yourself. _

_Enjoy your day,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

A secret admirer. Seriously? What was up with the boys in Forks? Taking the note with me, I hopped in my truck and drove to school. I only had fifteen minutes to get to school, park, and then run to class. It was manageable. It would have been easier if Edward wasn't out of town. Still, I managed to get to school in a record time and made it to class before the teacher. Angela and Jessica gave me weird looks as I sat down in my seat. I new that I would be getting questioned after class.

As I had predicted, Jessica and Angela came up to me after class.

"Bella, where were you this morning? And why do you look so wired?" Jessica spoke first.

"Sorry, I woke up today. Then as I was running out my door I tripped on this pot with a tree in it."

"Why was there a tree on your doorstep?" Angela asked. As i was saying it I knew it didn't make sense.

"I don't know. It had this note on it." I showed them the note.

"This is so amazing! I wonder who it is. Maybe that guy who sits behind you in Trig. Ooh! What about that guy in PE?" Jessica continued to rambled. I looked at Angela for help.

"Jess, why don't we not figure it out? I mean obviously if they wanted Bella to know who they are, surely they wouldn't sign the note secret admirer. I mean, what if they are dangerous?" Bless Angela's soul. I needed a stop from the rambling.

"True. It's a good thing Edward isn't in town. I'm sure he wouldn't be happy with this secret admirer. See you in class Bella." And then Jessica was off.

"Come on Bella, let's go to class. I'm sure won't appreciate us being late."

The next day, I woke up on time. I slowly walked out the door looking where I at my feet.

The tree was still there, along with two doves carved out of wood. Another note was attached.

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree. I carved these myself. I hope you like them. I doubt you tripped today because of my gifts. I know you are a fast learner. _

_-Your secret admirer_

I put the note in my pocket. If he did this for the until Christmas, I would get seriously annoyed. I know how the song goes. Either my secret admirer is going to have to be really creative or I am going to have to explain to Charlie about the absurd stuff.

It happened again the next morning, and the morning after, and the morning after. My carved doves were now in the kitchen, the tree still outside. On the third day, I was given three uncooked chickens, with a note saying that hens were very hard to find in Forks. On the fourth day it got interesting. Instead of four calling birds, I was given a cd with multiple songs on it, name Bird songs.

Each day I would find the presents on my porch and then go to school with the note. Charlie started asking on the fifth day why I got five different pieces of gold jewelry in the bathroom. He had let everything else slide, though so it wasn't too bad.

Today was the sixth day of Christmas. Waking up I was really scared. In the song, the sixth day was when six geese were given. I didn't want live geese and I certainly didn't know how to cook them. Walking outside the door, I let out a breath of relief then laughed. There in a bag, were six stuffed animal geese.

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, sixth geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree. I hope you are enjoying your presents. You should try wearing some of the jewelry I gave you yesterday. Enjoy your stuffed animals. They are really soft to cuddle with._

_Your Secret Admirer_

I laughed and drove to school.

"So Bella, what did your admirer get you today?" Jessica asked when we sat down for lunch.

"I got six geese in stuff animal form."

"Well, give him props, he is getting creative." And that was true. No guy in Phoenix would have ever done this.

"Wait, who's getting creative?" Mike came and sat next to Jessica.

"Just Bella's secret admirer." Jessica said at the same time I said nobody.

"Bella has a secret admirer. Oh, that's...that's cool. Anyone know who he is?" Mike looked a little irritated at the news.

"No, if she did it wouldn't be much of a secret admirer now would it?" Jessica's tone sounded like it was obvious.

"Oh yah. Maybe I should check it out for you, Bella. We wouldn't want somebody to hurt you. For all we know this guy could be dangerous." Mike tried to play the big man.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to decline. I'm a little curious as to who it is now. Anyways, I got to get to class. I had questions on my homework and I wanted to get help before everyone else gets to class. See you guys later."

The gifts continued as the days to Christmas counted down. Seven days before Christmas, I was given seven mirrors with a note saying that my beauty was far better then a swan. Eight days before Christmas I was given four bottles of milk and four certificates for house cleaning. The note that day was very funny. My admirer claimed that my house was never that messy, but I worked far too hard and he had to follow to song somehow.

It was now nine days before Christmas. I was quite excited when I woke up today. The song went nine ladies dancing and I really wanted to see what my gift would be. Running down the stairs, and opening the front door I found a gift bag. I brought it inside to the kitchen table. Looking inside it I found an envelope and a little box. I decided to opening the box first. It looked hand carved, probably expensive too. I opened the lid to see what was in it. It was a jewelry box with a dancing ballerina. It was a music box. I gasped. I hadn't had one of these since I was a little kid. I closed the box and set it aside. I opened the envelope.

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, nine-ladies dancing, eight maids of milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree. I hope you opened your music box. But never to fear, I did not cheat you out of your nine ladies dancing, look back inside the envelope. You'll find the rest of your gift._

_Your Secret Admirer_

Being curious, I did as the note said. Gasping once more, I took out a piece of paper. It was a gift certificate for dance lessons. This person must be joking. I can't dance. I don't even want to see how many people I hurt my trying to learn. I put the gifts in my room and headed to school.

"Guys, this is getting ridiculous. I was given dance lessons today. Dance lessons! I can't even walk without tripping how am I suppose to dance!" I complained to Jessica and Angela. They just laughed at me, great friends they are.

"It's just lessons. Besides Bella, it's not like you have to go to them." Oh yah! This person won't know if I use my gift or not!

"That is a very good point. I'm starting to really wonder who this person is. They are spending so much money on these gifts."

"And what's the problem with that? They are probably rich so if they are hot too, girl you will get the complete package." Jessica added a wink. I doubt she will ever understand my issue with people spending money on me.

On the tenth day of Christmas, the madness continued. On my front porch were ten nutcrackers, lined up five on each side. The note said:

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, ten lords a leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree. I hope you are getting the idea that I love you. If not then maybe I'll have to do something more._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

I was loved my someone I didn't know. That was oddly flattering yet disturbing all at once. At least there was only two more days left. Then this would be done, the mystery solved and Edward would be back.

The eleventh day of Christmas I was given eleven small cakes. All the cakes had words piped on them. It was my note.

_I know the song says that on the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me eleven pipers piping. But I doubted you would want eleven people with pipes to wake you up so cake pipers will have to do. Each cake is a different flavor. I hope you enjoy them. One day left._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

That night was an interesting one.

"Hey Bells, I know it's the holidays but why do we have eleven little cakes in the kitchen. And am I allowed to have some?" Charlie called from the kitchen when I got home.

"Umm... I just thought that you would want some dessert to keep the holidays sweet, but I wasn't sure what flavored you would want, so I got all of them." I lied from my bedroom.

"Oh ok. Thanks Bells!" Good thing Charlie wasn't one to pry.

The last day of Christmas was here. I was more then excited. Not only would I find out my admirer today but Edward would be back too.

I ran downstairs, happy that it was break. I opened the door and got a shock. There at the door was my personal Angel.

"Edward! Hi!" I threw my arms around him. He hugged me back.

"Hello to you to, love. May I ask why there is a gift bag on your front porch?" He held up a bright red bag, releasing me from the hug.

"Ummm... well for the past twelve days I've gotten presents from a secret admirer. I guess this is my last one. Come on, we'll go into the kitchen." I dragged him inside.

"I can't leave you alone at all can I?" Edward laughed. "Well go on, open it. I'm very curious to see what this secret admirer does."

Ignoring the smirk that came across Edward's face I took the tissue paper out of the bag. Inside it was a child's drum set. There were twelve drums, one stacked on top of the next, slowly increasing in size as the went. The note was taped to the top drum.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me twelve drummers drummer, eleven pipers piping, ten lords a leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milking seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree. On this last day of giving gifts to my true love, I leave you these drums. I hope you realize now that you are my true love. I guess I am suppose to tell you who I am, but I don't really think I need to write it down. Just look up and your question will be solved._

What the heck? What type of secret admirer says that? The only other person in this room was Edward but he was gone all week.

"What does it say Bella?" I showed him the note. He laughed. "Do you still not know who it is?"

"No!" I sighed in frustration.

"For someone so smart you really are dull." He peck me on the lips. Wait...

"Edward, are you my secret admirer?" I look up at him.

"Yes, yes I am. Did the note not say it clear enough?" He smirked once more.

"Well, I figured that we already know we love each other so what's so secret about it? Besides, you have been gone all week, haven't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I love you Bella." I was about to argue with his very bad answer, but then he kissed me.

"Love you too, but you still have to explain later."

"Deal."

**A/N: And another chapter is done! I hoped you enjoyed the length of this chapter as well as the actual content. As always, please review with your comments. If you want a certain song, well you have 12 days to tell me. **

**Happy Almost Weekend!**

**KBRCKCBlack ~.~**


	14. Chp 14: Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer

**Hello! Now before we begin, did anyone else hear what happened in Connecticut? If you live there, know somebody who lives there, or anyone who was affected by the shooting, I hope you know that all our prayers are going out to you. It was a very tragic thing. We pray for all those children's families that they are comforted in this horrible time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own song or characters**

Chapter 14: Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer

_Rudolph the red nose reindeer, had a very shiny nose. And if you ever saw him, you would even say it glows. All of the other reindeers, used to laugh and call him names, they never let poor Rudolph, play in any reindeer games._

"What did you think, Nessie?" Bella, Edward and Rensmee were going through Christmas holiday classic movies. They had just finished watching Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer.

"I liked it! It was much more interesting then little drummer boy." Nessie was honest. Though she had the intelligence of someone twice as old, she still had childlike innocence. "Daddy, are reindeers real?"

"Of course they are sweetheart."

"I mean can they really fly?" Edward was shocked by the question. He knew that reindeer couldn't really fly, but she was still young. Should the dream live on?

"I don't know sweetie. Why don't we do some research first?" Edward proposed. It sounded like a good deal. She could decide for herself if flying reindeer were real.

"Nessie! Where are you?" Jacob's voice rang throughout the house.

"Jake! Guess what we just watched!" Nessie ran into his arms giving him a hug. He picked her up.

"What did you just watch?"

"Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer!" Jacob gave Nessie a smile then rolled his eyes at Bella.

"Don't you have any good Christmas movies to watch?"

"Nessie seemed to enjoy it so much that I bet she would want to watch it with you Jacob." Edward replied this time with a smirk. "Want to watch Rudolph again Ness?" Nessie's smile was so big as she nodded her head, Jacob didn't have the heart to say no.

"Sure, let's watch the flying reindeer." The movie started and all was well. Edward would chuckle often and when he received a weird look from Bella, he would whisper in his ear and she too would laugh. A third of the movie had gone by with the silent chuckles becoming not so silent.

"Will you to please be quiet, Nessie here is trying to watch this movie?" Jacob asked.

"We're sorry Jake. It's not our fault your thoughts are so funny." Bella responded cheekily.

"My thoughts? Is he listening to them again? That's very rude. Not a very good example to set for you child now, is it?" The sarcasm leaked through the words.

"You like making bets Jacob?" Edward asked, his tone faking politeness.

"You know I do."

"Then let's make one. I bet that you can't go through the rest of this movie without critiquing it or making fun of any of the characters, songs, or dialogue. You get one warning comment, but the second one means you lose."

"Are these comments out loud or in my head?" Jacob asked, there was always a catch in these things.

"Both."

"Both? How do you expect me to control my thoughts?"

"I'm sure you have lots of practice."

"Fine what are we betting?"

"You have to do just one thing. And you can set the any condition you want."

"What one thing?" Within a second, Edward was next to Jacob whispering in his ear.

"You have got to be joking?" Jacob exclaimed.

"Nope. Afraid you'll lose dog?"

"Not even close. If I win you have to let me take Nessie to La Push for a whole day, without Bella, and you can't make one bad comment about it." Edward glared at the condition. He was confident though.

"Deal." The two shook hands. Pushing play on the remote, Bella shook her head. Somedays it felt like she was the only adult in the room.

All was going well, Jacob had used up his one freebie. The movie was now at the part where the elf and Rudolph were on the island of misfit toys. The jack in the box was on screen. He was there because his name was Charlie.

"Are you serious? I don't think a kid cares whether the toy's name is Charlie or Jack! It's a toy! They can't even talk in real life!" Jacob exclaimed this one out loud. Realizing what he did he covered his mouth and uttered cuss words under his breath. They were low enough that Nessie couldn't here them, but Bella and Edward could.

"Jacob Black! You cannot use such foul language in front of my daughter." Bella glared at him.

"Sorry Bells." Jacob hung is head.

"It's ok, Bella. Jacob here just lost himself the bet." Edward's grin was like a mad man.

"What did you bet anyways?"

"You'll see. Come on Jacob. Let's go get this bet fulfilled. You might want a camera Bells. This needs to be in a scrapbook." Edward dragged Jacob out. Ten minutes passed before all the Cullen's and Jake's packed were called outside.

"What is that?" Esme asked.

"You don't recognize him, Esme? Why don't you sniff?" Edward managed to respond through his laughter. By this time everyone was rolling with laughter. The pack even had tears coming out of their eyes. Lights flashed as Bella took pictures.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Why did you do that to poor Jacob?" Esme scolded.

"We made a bet, mom. It wasn't forceful." Esme just shook her head. There was no arguing with Edward. It was both their faults for making a bet. Poor Jacob though.

There, in front of the whole 'family', was Jacob, in wolf form of course with reindeer ears and a bell collar.

"Sorry, Jake, but we might have to start calling you Jacob the black nose reindeer. You're just so cute this way!" Leah laughed and teased Jacob.

The pictures Bella took were developed and hung on the wall, forever a memory of what happens when making a bet while watching Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer with Jacob.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I know it was a shorter chapter but hopefully you thought the bet was funny. Thank you all for reading and special thanks to you who review! I know I got a super nice review last chapter from Ninasa1122 and it made my day. So thank you again! As always, review and let me know your ideas and song requests. Any comment at all! **

**Have a good SAFE weekend**

**-KBRCKCBlack ~.~**


	15. Chp 15: I Sing Noel

**Happy Saturday everyone! Thanks for all the views and reviews. I hope this is posted earlier enough for you. I wrote it last night. It is based off the song I Sing Noel, sung by Bing Crosby. This chapter is dedicated to all those who are suffering in Connecticut and to everyone who just need a reminder of what Christmas is about. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song nor do I own the characters.**

Chapter 25: I Sing Noel

_I sing Noel, I sing Noel for children, for all lonely children who have no Christmas tree. I sing Noel, Noel, Noel, for little girls whose hands are trembling in the cold, little boys whose eyes are too slow. I sing Noel, I sing Noel for children, for all little children who have no Christmas tree, Let's all sing Noel, ring the bells for Christmas, for all lonely children wherever they may be, Noel, Noel, come spend Christmas with me. Noel, Noel come spend Christmas with me._

It was the season of Christmas. Edward and Nessie were shopping for presents. They had almost gotten the entire family done. Only one or two people were left. As they were passing a store, a man asked the two if they would like to donate to the Salvation Army. He had a santa hat on and a bell in his hand. Edward, without hesitating took out fifty dollars cash and put it in the donation box. The man smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you a lot, sir. Would your little one like a candy cane?" He offered, holding a candy one out to Nessie. Looking to make sure it was okay, and after getting a nod in response, Nessie took the candy cane, saying a quiet thank you.

"You are very welcome. You're lucky to have such a generous and kind man as a dad. Always remember that little one. Okay?" Nessie nodded.

"Happy holidays."

"Happy holidays to you too." Edward and Nessie continued on their way.

"Daddy, what was that man doing?"

"He was collecting donations for those who are less fortunate then us, Ness. There are a lot of little girls and boys around the world who don't have homes or families to take care of them. At Christmas, they don't get teddy bears, or clothes, or dolls. They are very lucky to even have three meals a day."

"Really daddy?"

"Really." The two walked in silence a little longer. When the came across a toy store, Nessie stopped.

"Dad, can we please buy some toys to give to those little girls and boys that don't have any? And maybe some clothes?"

"How about we toy shop today and then we can talk Aunt Alice into shopping for clothes tomorrow?"

"Ok! That sounds good! Come on dad!" Renesmee dragged Edward up and down the toy isles. She gave him a cart and then putting a bunch of different gifts for all ages in it. Once it was filled she was content. There must have been at least ten different stuff animals, fifteen different dolls, twenty action figures, some books and even more random games. They waited in line to pay, receiving many odd looks. As the got to the register, Nessie and Edward started unloading the cart.

"Do you have a lot of friends little one?" The lady at the register asked nicely.

"Yes, I do. But they don't know I'm their friend." Nessie's response confused the lady.

"She's chose the gifts to give to those who are less fortunate and in need. We decided that especially during this time of year we should give back." Edward explained. "I was in charge of paying for the gifts she chose to give today. My sister is taking her tomorrow to shop for clothes to give too. She's hoping to make this the best Christmas ever for some children." Understanding flashed in her eyes.

"That is very nice of you sweetheart." She told Nessie, before turning back to Edward. "You have a very remarkable daughter. Thank you for shopping here today. I'll have to tell my manager about you two. He always loves stories like these."

"Well thank you for your assistance."

"It was my pleasure. Have a good holiday."

"You too." Edward nodded politely.

"Thank you!" Nessie said cheerfully while walking out the door with Edward. Nessie got in the car, leaving Edward to load the car. He stacked the gifts in the trunk, putting the extras in the front and back seat.

"Come on, Ness. Time to go home. Maybe everyone will help us wrap the gifts. I think we need multiple cars when we go give these to the children. Nessie just nodded. When the arrived at home, Nessie ran away. Using, vampire speed All the gifts were quickly put in the living room.

"Edward, why are there so many toys in our living room? I thought you weren't going to spoil Nessie." Bella and Esme walked into the living room together after hearing the car pull up

"The toys aren't for Ness, I mean Renesmee." Edward covered his slip up. Bella still didn't like the nickname, though she had used it once or twice. "We donated money to the salvation army man and Renesmee thought it would be a great idea to buy toys to give to the less fortunate. She was hoping Alice, would help her buy a few clothing articles to give also. She just has to ask. I wasn't going to say no to donating." Edward explained this all very quickly.

"Oh, well that's fantastic. We do have a brilliant daughter." Bella walked over to give a peck on the lips to Edward, then a hug to Renesmee.

"Do you need help wrapping all of these?" Bella asked, gesturing to the toys. Nessie nodded.

"Yes, please. Can we listen to music while we wrap?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Let me go get the wrapping paper and bows then we can get started." Bella was back within a minute. Her arms full of wrapping paper with different designs. Renesmee had turned on music and the house was filled with it. Bella showed Nessie how to wrap a present. After watching Bella wrap two presents, Ness was like a pro-wrapper. The two would wrap the present, and then either tie a ribbon on it or put a bow. Then in light sharpie, they would write Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.

The task lasted for about two hours. It was a good thing that both ladies had patience. When the last present was wrapped, Renesmee's eyes were fluttering closed.

"I think it's bed time. Come on, let's go home and put you to sleep." Bella picked her daughter up and ran to their cottage in the woods. Edward was already there, having gone home earlier to wrap some presents of his own. Bella walked through the door and headed towards Nessie's bedroom.

"Is she already asleep?" Edward asked coming behind Bella.

"Yah, she fell asleep once I picked her up. I don't blame her though, it was a long day. Shopping then hours of wrapping." Bella finished tucking Renesmee in, pushing hair out of her face, before leaning to kiss her forehead.

"We are raising an amazing daughter, did you know that?" Edward whispered to Bella.

"I'm starting to believe so too."

**A/N: Another Chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it! As always, please review. I really do love reviews. Comment with a song suggestion, or critique or even how your day has been going. I'm going to try writing the next few chapters today and tomorrow so I can post in the morning. I have finals next week so if a post is later at night because I can't write that far ahead, I'm really sorry. REMEMBER TO BE SAFE THIS WEEKEND! It's been rainy where I am, so it's probably rainy and snowing in other places too.**

**Happy Saturday!**

**-KBRCKCBlack ~.~**


	16. Chp 16: Dear Santa

**Hello! Welcome back! Hope everyone's weekends are going well. Mine is pretty dull. I've studied a lot and cleaned. Very exciting I know. I'm super happy to have this story as a distraction. The song this chapter is Dear Santa and it's mostly Nessie. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters or the song.**

Chapter 16: Dear Santa

_Dear Santa, Dear Santa, Santa please don't forget me tonight, I've been acting real good doing all that I should, making sure I have done everything right, Dear Santa, dear Santa, could you bring your joy to the world. Don't leave out any place put a smile on the face of every little boy and girl. Santa I know that you'll read every word, So I'm writing this letter to you, my Christmas wish is for peace on the earth, Oh I know you can make it come true._

"Mommy! Mommy! Can I please write a letter to Santa? I know that I already saw him but I want to make sure he remembers me. Please Mommy." Renesmee begged. Christmas was just a week and a half away. The child was anxiously awaiting the holiday to arrive. It was her first Christmas, though she will remember it like she was ten.

"Of course. Why don't we go get some paper and a pen, then we can sit down and write the letter?" Bella reasoned. Renesmee just nodded and ran up. She went to the desk draws quickly finding paper and pen.

"Not we, mom. I will write it. You can help me send it."

"Whatever you say sweetheart." Bella just nodded, letting her daughter continue. She was as independent as her mother and just as stubborn.

"Dear Santa..." Nessie started writing her letter, pausing to think about what she wanted to say. "How are you this year?" Her hand wrote neat and almost elegant print across the lines. "I hope all is well up in the North Pole. I bet it's really cold there. Is Mrs. Clause making you a warmer jacket? And what about the elves? Are they making toys and working hard for you. I bet you are a really good boss. I want to see an elf, they seem like they are cute little people. I'm just a few months old. I don't seem like it though. I grow and think like someone older then me. My mommy says that's because I'm special and our family is a special type of family. I believe her. Do you know that my aunt can see the future and my dad read minds? My mom and I are special to. Mommy can protect us with her mind and I can touch people's faces and show them what I want. Dad and Mom say that's because its the unique gift I brought into my world. Anyways, I hope I've been good Santa. I promise I haven't meant to cause any trouble. There was that one incident with the big and weird vampires, but I didn't mean to cause that. I hope that my family and friends have been good too. They haven't harmed anyone without a good reason. I know Jake has even tried protecting us!

Santa, mom tells me that there are a lot of people in this world who don't get presents. Can you please change that this year? Can you put a smile on their faces by giving them presents? Also, please give presents to all those you probably don't deserve it. I bet those people are just mean and grumpy because they are lonely and no one ever cares about them enough to make them smile. There's one more group of people I think should get presents. It's those who are sad. Nobody should be sad around Christmas! Even if this is my first Christmas, I read about it and watched movies. Christmas is about spreading cheer.

I want to go caroling. Buddy the elf said that the best way to spread Christmas cheer was singing loud for all to hear. I bet that we could get a lot of people cheerful by singing Christmas songs. Hopefully Mommy will say yes. I really do hope you read this letter, Santa. I know it's long and you have lots of letters to read. I hear that's the greatest thing about you. You look and care for each person on this earth. Nothing gets past you. I hope you think I've been good this year. I've tried hard. Be safe while you are traveling. The world wouldn't be good at Christmas if something bad happened.

Merry Christmas Santa,

Renesmee Cullen

P.S. Please tell everyone in the North Pole I say hi and thank you. I know they all work as hard as you do." Nessie signed her name and added her message. "Here you go Mommy. I'm all done." Handing Bella the letter, she went to go find an envelope.

"Are you going to tell Santa what you want for Christmas?" Bella asked looking over the letter. It was certainly long, but her daughter didn't miss out on much.

"I've already told him what I want. That's why we saw him." Nessie said, her tone saying it like it was obvious.

"That's right, silly me."

"You're not silly mommy. You just forgot." Renesmee said. Bella just laughed.

"Come on sweetheart give me the letter so we can mail it out. We need Santa to get it before Christmas right?"

"Right! Let's go!" Bella folded the letter gently before putting it in the envelope and sealing it. She quickly wrote the return address and Santa's address on it.

"Mommy, how do you know Santa's address?" Nessie asked while they were driving to the post office.

"I looked it up, sweetie. I had to know where to send it for you."

"Oh, thank you mom!"

"No problem sweetheart. Come on put it in the box so we can go home." Bella pulled down the handle letting Nessie drop the letter in before closing it.

"To home! Did Grandma Esme make cookies today?" Once more Bella shook her head. Nessie usually found blood more appetizing then human food but she loved cookies.

"I don't know. Let's go check."

"Santa, sir, I think you should read this letter. This little girl was noted to have been born three months ago, yet she wrote it herself." An elf came up to Santa holding a long letter, handwritten.

"Is that so? Let's see it." Santa took the letter and started reading it. Once he was finished he saw the name and looked it up in his book. "Renesmee Cullen. Where is she? Cullen... Cullen... Ahh! There she is. Renesmee 'Nessie' Cullen, daughter of Edward Cullen and Bella Cullen-Swan. She was born in September. There's no doubt that she is special." Looking up, he saw the elf was still there. "I'll take care of this letter. Thank you."

"If you say so, Santa. Want me to bring you any hot chocolate?"

"That would be lovely."

"I'll be right back sir." The elf left leaving Santa thinking. Nessie Cullen was a very special little girl. Santa got out his stationary paper and started writing.

"Mom! Look! Santa replied to my letter! He replied!" Nessie yelled holding the letter up.

"Well open it then and read it. Don't you want to know what he said?" Bella laughed at her daughters antics. She nodded fiercely and tore the letter open.

_Dear Renesmee,_

_Merry Christmas to you, too. I am doing very well, thank you for asking. You are correct about the weather here in the North Pole. It's still snowing quite hard. Never to worry though, has taken care of me like always. The elves are doing great too. They appreciate the concern and compliments that you gave. You are a very special little girl. And I see that your family is very special too. Don't you worry about the naughty and nice list. You are on the nice list this year. The rest of your family is also. You and your family have great hearts. _

_Renesmee, you are a very smart little girl. I remember you telling me what you wanted at for Christmas, and I'm going to try and give you that. As for your request on the gifts for all children and people everywhere, I'll try my best. Hopefully the elves can make that many gifts in time. You are a very selfless little one, and if all people had your kindness, the world would be a much better place. _

_Christmas cheer is very important. Buddy is right of course. Singing always makes people happy. I encourage you to go caroling. It will be fun for everyone. Surely, your family will want to do it too. Thank you for the letter, Renesmee. It was a very different one then the other letters I get. Don't you worry about me Christmas Eve night. I am always careful. I've had lots of experience these past years to figure out how best to deliver gifts. My elves just installed a hot chocolate machine in my sleigh. _

_Keep being good,_

_Santa_

A/N: And another chapter is finished! Did you like it? As always leave me reviews and tell me about what you think and what song you want to hear next. I appreciate all the reviews that I have gotten. Even about the ones where you tell me you punch yourself in the face. But please be careful (you know I'm talking to you). Anyways, have a good weekend.

Happy Sunday!

-KBRCKCBlack ~.~


	17. Chp 17: My Grown Up Christmas List

Welcome back! It's sadly Monday, and I have finals this week. I am clearly not excited. But I am very thankful that I have writing as my distraction. Also, next week is Christmas Eve! That's exciting, isn't it? This chapter is based off the song My Grown Up Christmas List, though I have never heard it. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own song or characters.

Chapter 17: My Grown Up Christmas List

Do you remember me? I sat upon your knee, I wrote to you with childhood fantasies. Well, I'm all grown up now and still need help somehow, I'm not a child but my heart can still dream. So here's my lifelong wish, my grown up Christmas list, not for myself but for a world in need.

Carlisle Cullen was a religious man in his human life. His father was a priest. He went to church every time his father preached and prayed at home like he was suppose to. When he became a vampire, Carlisle tried to pray just a much. He had eight extra hours now that he didn't need to sleep. But being over 300 years old, Carlisle had slowly stopped praying everyday. Since they moved to Forks, Carlisle hadn't prayed at all. Bella had just become a vampire and Nessie had just been born. The Volturi were coming though and there was little hope for his family. Late one night, as the rest of the vampires were out hunting Carlisle went up to his room and kneeled.

"Dear Lord, I apologize for my absence in prayer. I know it's not an excuse, but I've been trying very hard to keep Bella alive and out of danger. Even now, when she isn't a fragile human, she seems to find danger. I need your help Lord. My family means to much to me. I will not let them get hurt because of my friends. I need your help protecting them from the Volturi. If they get hurt I will be the first to defend them. I do not wish for the fight to come to violence though, I wish for anything but. Please watch over little Nessie, who has imprinted herself on our hearts from the moment she first breathed. Help keep her safe as she grows increasingly everyday. Please help us live through this obstacle. Help not only my family but our friends that are putting their lives on the line. I know that my kind causes most of the problems in this world but please watch over us as you do everyone else. Thank you."

Carlisle got up from his praying position. He heard the others arrive from their hunt. Sighing he put on his smile and ran downstairs.

"How was hunting?" He asked. Seeing Esme, he walked over to chastely kiss her on the cheek. Esme looked him into the eyes.

"It was good. You're going to have to go soon." She leaned up to peck him on the mouth. Vampires could be physically tired but Esme saw the strain and agony that Carlisle was going through. He hated that he had to put his friends in this position. And hated that his family was in even more danger.

"I know."

In the cottage, located beyond the Cullen house and in the woods, Edward Cullen sat. He was looking into the fire, just thinking. He listened to the sounds around him. His daughter's breathing as she slowly drifted off into sleep. His wife's soft voice as she read a story.

Edward was having a rough time, to say the least. It was Christmas season and yet his family was in danger once more. He wished it would all just go away. Sometimes he wished that he wasn't a vampire, but then he remembered Bella and Nessie, and the rest of his family and everything seemed worth it.

Growing up, Edward didn't really believe in Santa. He stopped believing at the age of nine. When he was little, he wrote a letter to Santa every year. It had a nice little message to Santa, with his Christmas list. That stopped at age nine too, though. Deciding that like Carlisle, it might be the time for to go back to his childhood ways. Edward swiftly moved to the desk, grabbing his pen and paper. He wrote down his usually message to Santa. Once he was starting on his very short Christmas list, Bella walked out of the bedroom.

"What you doing, love?" She came and hugged Edward from behind, her breath tickling his neck.

"Just writing a letter." He went back to writing.

"To who may I ask?" Bella couldn't see the name because Edward's arm was hiding it.

"No one in particular." His answer continued to be vague.

"Well why can't I know?" Bella was always known for her curiosity and stubbornness. She always had to know what was going on.

"Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

"I'm writing to Santa." Edward looked down, barely whispering the words.

"Is that so? Are you telling him your grown up Christmas list?" Bella teased, grabbing the letter. She read the letter, her smile slowly disappearing from her face. It was replaced with a look of sympathy and pain. "Oh, Edward." She sat on his lap and hugged him. His head came to lay on her shoulder. Bella started to stroke his head.

"Don't worry about what's going to happen. We are going to get through this. Nothing is going to separate us. We have been through enough to know that. Now don't worry about what's going to happen after Christmas. It's going to be our first Christmas as a family, and Renesmee's first Christmas in general. Don't be a bahumbug." She kissed the top of his head. "Now, come on let's go hunt. Jake is going to be here in a minute to watch Renesmee for us. No sulking." She stood up and grabbed his hands. He complied, not happy enough to put up a fight. "Edward..." Bella's voice was threatening.

"Sorry, love. Come on, I thought you said we were going hunting." Edward's tone was light, with a little force in it. His smile was growing though so all was getting better.

Santa,

Merry Christmas. I haven't written in decades, and I know that. I just have one thing though. It's really my grown up Christmas. I need you to know that I've been blinded for a while with the presents and the bows. Please stop the violence that is happening, especially the never ending danger around my family. I know that it is a lot to ask, coming from a monster like me, but it's all I asked for. I have tried to be a good person, and isn't it the thought that counts. Have a good Christmas.

Sincerely,

Edward Cullen

A/N: And another chapter is done! The scary thing is I only have about a week of this story left! Please review and leave comments for me. I will love reading them, this week especially. Let me know if you have any song suggestions as we are counting down now.

Mele Kalikimaka,

-KBRCKCBlack ~.~


	18. Chp 18: Frosty the Snowman

**Hey everyone! Welcome! Sorry for the late post. It was my mother's birthday so we celebrated and when I was about to post my chapter, my power went out. Fun right? So anyways, here is today's chapter, even if it is a bit late. It's based on Frosty the Snowman and dedicated to my mother. She gave me the song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own song or characters**

Chapter 18: Frosty the Snowman

_Frosty the snowman, was a jolly happy soul. With a corncob pipe and a button nose and two eyes made out of coal. Frosty the Snowman, is a fairytale they say. He was made of snow but the children know how he came to life one day. There must've been some magic in the old silk hat they found, for when the place it on his head, he began to dance around. Frosty the snowman, was alive as he could be. And the children say he could laugh and play just the same as you and me. _

It was a snowy, cold day in Forks, Washington. In the backyard of the Swan's house, a couple was laughing and playing in the snow. A snowball fight was beginning to form, yet it was already obvious as to who was going to win.

"Do you really want to do this, Bella?" Edward asked, his bronze hair sparkling with snow.

"I'm going to lose, aren't I?" The look Edward gave her was enough of an answer. "Do I have a small chance of winning?"

"Really Bella?" Edward cocked his eyebrow.

"Fine, let's not have a snowball fight. I'm sure you will cheat anyways." She maturely stuck out her tongue.

"How would I cheat?" He slowly approached her, his arms circling around her waist.

"You would use your vampire speed to make the snowballs. And I already don't know how to make a snowball, so it would be cheating by experience."

"Bella, you know that makes absolutely no sense. Right?" Edward's breath was hot upon her face.

"Stop doing that. You're dazzling me again. It's not fair." Bella took a step back, while Edward just laughed.

"Well, if I'm not allowed to dazzle you, what would you like to do?" Bella contemplated for a second, thinking. What did she want to do? Charlie was watching a sports game, so going inside was out.

"Why don't we build a snowman? I haven't built one in years."

"Sounds good. Shall we start, my fair lady?" Edward bowed jokingly.

"Of course, my kind sir. Shall we get the bottom sphere going?"

"Of course! Where else do we start? But we'll have to get started now. I don't know how long I can last at your human pace."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. Now come help me. I'm not entirely sure if I'm doing this right." Edward chuckled, but obliged. It was funny watching Bella try to make a gaint snow ball. Grabbing handfulls of snow, that didn't melt in his hands, he quickly compiled half of the bottom sphere.

"Show off..." Bella muttered under her breath. Bella added her portion of snow to the pile. You could vaguely see the shape coming together.

"Look! We are one sixth of the way done." Edward exclaimed. His tone light and fun.

"Seriously, you had to add math in there. It's the weekend. I don't do math on the weekend."

"Sorry, love. Come on, I bet we can get everything but the head done before Alice comes over." The two continued to work on their snowman. As predicted, Alice showed up right as they put the second sphere on.

"Hey guys! Are you making a snowman? It looks fantastic! So glad it isn't done yet, I really wanted to help. Oh yah, Bella your mom's on the phone." Alice ran up and hugged the two.

"But I didn't hear it ring." Bella said, confused.

"That's because it's going to ring in one minute. So you might as well start walking in now. Edward and I will be fine out here. Go on, we promise we cause much trouble." Alice smiled angelically, making Bella suspicious.

"Bella! Your mother is on the phone!" Charlie's head peaked out of the back door. Alice gave her a look which said I-told-you-so.

"Ok, thanks dad. I'm coming." Bella started walking into the house. She rolled her eyes at Alice while passing her. Once inside, Bella went to the kitchen phone. It was better then running upstairs.

"Hey mom." Bella answered and then just like always started doing random things while her mom supplied the conversation. Talking on the phone with Renee was always interesting. She would always tell Bella about the latest hobby she was into. Right now it was golfing, which was good. It wasn't crazy and actually the least extreme it could get.

"_So, hunny, what are you and Charlie doing for Christmas? It's only a week away."_ Renee asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. We haven't discussed it much. I think that Billy and Jacob Black are coming over but I'm not sure when."

"_What about you and Edward? Are you two doing anything special_?"

"I might see his family on Christmas if Charlie lets me out for a few hours. I'm sure if Edward's sister asks, I will be able to go." Renee just laughed.

"_Ok sweetheart. Well, I sent your present in the mail, no arguing, so it should be there for you any day now. And I just got your gift. I love it so much! Thank you! The necklace is beautiful!" _

"No problem mom. I'm glad you like it."

"_Thanks again, sweetie. I have to go though. Love you!"_

_"_Love you too."

"_Talk to you soon. Bye!" _And with the final farewell Renee hung up. Bella sighed once more, it seemed that she did that a lot nowadays. She started to walk back outside. Before getting to the door, Alice ran back in.

"Hey! You don't happen to have a hat or a scarf or even a carrot? Oh perhaps all three?" Alice asked her eyes glistening.

"Umm.. yah. I have some beanies and Charlie might even have a top hat. Scarves are in my closet and I might just have a few carrots in the fridge. Why?"

"Because we need them to finish the snowman silly! Come on! You grab the carrot and I'll grab the hat and scarf and then we will meet at the door and put them on together." Alice was gone before Bella had the chance to agree. She followed the plan though and met Alice at the door once she had the carrot. "Good! Let's go finish this snowman! It's going to look fabulous!" Dragging Bella, Alice ran towards the snowman. She quickly put the scarf around the bottom sphere, where it met the middle sphere and put the top hat on it's head. She grabbed the carrot from Bella's hand and stuck it in the snowman's nose. "Perfect! Let's take a picture. Here's my phone. I want to send it to Jasper. He never wants to build snowmen with me."

Bella took the phone while Alice posed with the snowman. She went a few feet away to get a good picture and snapped it. It turned out flawless, as most pictures of Alice do. That's when Bella looked around.

"Hey Alice, where's your brother?" She looked around again in case she missed him.

"Oh he had to go grab his phone from car. Esme is always yelling at him for forgetting it." Alice said nonchalantly.

"Oh ok. I thought he was pretty good about having his phone on him."

"He's on and off with it. He always leaves it on silence so it doesn't really do him much good. Anyways, it's your turn for a picture."

"No, it's fine Alice. Really, I don't need a picture." Bella tried to argue. Alice ignored her though taking the phone from her hands.

"Nope. You're going to suck it up and take a picture so I can frame it or make a scrapbook or even a Christmas card."

"Fine. Just don't put it on a Christmas card. That would be weird." Bella stood next to the snowman and smiled. It was a little smile that looked a tad bit forced but it worked. As Alice counted down, three things happened at once. One, Bella screamed. Two, Alice took a picture of screaming Bella. And three, the snowman wrapped it's arms around Bella.

Not able to contain it anymore, Alice broke down laughing. It was just so funny. Bella's face was priceless. This made the snowman start laughing too, hugging Bella to his chest before letting go.

"That's not funny guys! I seriously thought that the snowman was alive!" Bella controlled her breathing.

"Sorry love, but that was priceless. I'm so happy Alice got it on video." Our 'snowman' said.

"It gets even better Edward, I can get pictures from the video! You should really watch it Bella. Your facial expressions are so hilarious." Alice kept laughing.

"Glad to know I could amuse you guys." Bella pouted.

"Think of it this way, at least Emmett wasn't here to witness it. He would never let you down. But really Bella, did you think the snowman was really real?"

"That's exactly what I thought. I thought, hey vampires and werewolves are real so Frosty the Snowman should be real too."

**A/N: And another chapter is finished! Guess what! ONLY ONE WEEK UNTIL CHRISTMAS! That means one more week of this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again I apologize for the lateness of the posting hour. Please review and let me know what you think or if you want a certain song for a chapter. I'm still taking requests. If you just want to say something random or even tell me about your day, I'll take that too (if you want a reply let me know in your comment).**

**Happy Tuesday!**

**-KBRCKCBlack ~.~**


	19. Chp 19: Winter Wonderland

IT'S HUMP DAY! And tomorrow is my last day of finals! Whoop! Hehe sorry, guys. Welcome back! Hope you guys are having a good week and that you are enjoying the story. This song is Winter Wonderland and it is about Alice and Jasper. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own characters nor do I own the song.

Chapter 19: Winter Wonderland

Sleigh bells ring, are you listening. In the lane snow is glistening. A beautiful sight,so happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland. Gone away, is a blue bird. Here to stay is a new bird. He sings a love song as we go along, walking in a winter wonderland. In the meadow we can build a snowman. And pretend that he is Parson Brown. He'll say are you married we'll say no man, but you can do the job while you're in town. Later on, we'll conspire. As we dream by the fire. To face unafraid, all the plans that we've made, walking in a winter wonderland.

Mary Alice Brandon, that is who she was or is, details are a bit fuzzy . A physic vampire, who had just escaped. She didn't know what to do or where to go. She had scavenged some jeans from a goodwill truck while it was parked. She continued walking down the sidewalk, crossing a diner. Mary Alice looked at her surroundings. It was winter. Snow was falling, covering the streets and forest. It was like a winter wonderland.

She continued to walk deciding to follow a path in the park that went through the forest. There were little kids building snowmen. As she walked further down she saw a man proposing, tears of happiness streaming down his new fiancee's face as she kissed him in response. Keeping on the trail, she saw couples walking, holding hands, kissing, even just talking. For some reason, it made her sad. Mary Alice found an empty bench and sat down. She needed to sort out her life.

There were a few things she was absolutely positive of. One, her name was Mary Alice Brandon and she was physic. Two, her parents had put her in a mental asylum and left her, ashamed of her gift. Three, she had just escaped after being in excruciating for what felt like days. Another figure kept popping into her mind. It was a man, with pale skin. His silhouette made him seem like a model but the face was all blurry. Was there a man who helped her? Or was this the man who put her through all the pain?

This was where things became confusing. She looked down at her skin, it was pale, almost as white as snow. Her hair was at her shoulders, the brown locks laying flat. She wrapped her arms around herself. It was getting cold.

Remembering the little diner that she passed on the way to her wonderland, Mary Alice decided that she would go there and warm up. Maybe they would let her sit there for a while.

On her way back, she heard a chorus of voices singing Christmas songs. A group of carolers had come. She started humming along, the melodies easy to pick up and sing. After the first verse, Mary Alice would sing the chorus her soft voice carrying to the carolers. They smiled at her happy that she was enjoying herself. She decided to stay there for a while, singing along and even dancing when a little boy came up to her. It was getting darker though, the clouds become really dark and grey. As it grew darker it also grew colder. She stood up and buttoned up her coat, starting to walk. After a few steps, she stopped suddenly, her eyes becoming glossed over.

A man was coming to the diner. She didn't know his name and he didn't know hers, yet Mary Alice knew that this man was coming for her. Or at least he would be leaving in her company. Her sight came back, eyes no longer glossy. This time she walked to the diner with a purpose. She ignored all the cuteness happening around her. The longing she had was replaced with hope. She may have been odd, yet she knew there was something special about this man.

Entering the through the doors, Mary Alice was greeted with warmth.

"Hi, how may I help you today?" The hostess greeted her with a friendly smile.

"Is it possible for me to just grab a seat at the counter?" Mary Alice responded with a smile of her own.

"Of course, just go choose a seat and one of the waitresses there will give you a menu."

"Thank you." She went to the counter and sat down on the barstool. She chose a seat no exactly in front of the door but a little to the side. She could see the door but wouldn't be hit with the cold whenever it opened. She sat there and waited. Her eyes stared at her hands, her head turning whenever she heard the door open.

"May I get you a drink sweetheart? Maybe something to warm you up? You look a little peaky." The waitress came to take her order.

"Can I just have a water please?" Mary Alice asked as politely as possible.

"Of course. I'll be right back with that." And then the waitress left, leaving her to her thoughts. After an hour, Mary Alice began to worry. What if he didn't show? Granted, the diner was open twenty four hours, but she couldn't wait in here that long. She had already been here for an hour only taking sips of the water. They were going to throw her out if she didn't order. But she wasn't hungry.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat sweetie?" The waitress asked once more, looking genuinely concerned.

"No, I'm fine. I'm actually waiting for someone."

"Oh ok then. Just let me know."

And she waited, and waited, and waited. Three hours had passed and hope was fading. The door opened but Mary Alice didn't look. It would just be more disappointment. _But what if it was him. _She debated with herself. _But what if it isn't. _Both arguments were weak. Mary Alice was desperate though. She had to know if her visions were true. She lifted her head up to look and gasped. There at the door was the man from the vision. His brown locks unruly, his posture tense. Mary Alice smiled and skipped over to him. Happiness practically radiated off of her.

"You kept me waiting a long time." She smiled at him. He tilted his head, as if bowing his hat.

"I'm sorry ma'm." And then he smiled too.

"I'm Mary Alice, but I think I'm going by Alice." She held out her hand.

"Jasper Whitlock, at your service." He shook her hand, almost hesitantly.

"Come on, Jasper. I found a winter wonderland in the park. You should come see it with me." Alice grabbed his hand and pulled him out. The electricity between their hands didn't go unnoticed by either.

At the end of the day, Alice smiled to herself. This world wouldn't be so horrible. She was sure Jasper was sticking around for a long time.

A/N: And another chapter is done. Only 6 days until Christmas guys! Isn't that exciting? I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. It was a little difficult to write but I like writing Alice and Jasper so it was fun at the same time. As always leave reviews telling me what you thought, what you want to see next time or really anything.

Almost there,

-KBRCKCBlack ~.~


	20. Chp 20: River

**Hey everyone! Good news, my finals are over! I would like to apologize for the late update. I had birthdays to celebrate and could not get to my computer. Anyways, besides my excuses I hope you all are safe tomorrow. This chapter is in Renee's point of view, something different so I hope you like it. The song is River.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own song or characters**

Chapter 20: River

It's coming on Christmas, they're cutting down trees. They're putting up reindeer and singing songs of joy and peace, oh I wish I had a river, I could skate away on. But it don't snow here. It stays pretty green. I'm going to make a lot of money then I'm going to quit this crazy scene. Oh I wish I had a river I could skate away on. Oh I wish I had a river so long, I would teach my feet to fly, Oh I wish I had a river I could skate away on. I made my baby cry. He tried to help me. He put me at ease. Lord, he loved me so naughty made me weak in the knees. I wish I had a river I could skate away on. I'm so hard to handle, I'm selfish and I'm sad. Now I've gone and lost the best baby that I ever had.

Renee POV:

This was it. My little Bella was moving to Forks, Washington, or as I like to call it the place you never leave. I had grown up there. The green trees, green moss on the tree trunks and rocks, not to mention the constant cover of rain it had. I had lived there for so long that I knew it like the back of my hand. But I had been through with it. The little town, the people judging. I was done with it all. But I was with Charlie and he tried to make the best out of the little town for me. So I had stayed. I stayed and got pregnant. Once, Bella was born, I thought maybe things would change. But they didn't. They got worse. I was known as the silly little girl who got married out of high school because she was knocked up. I knew I had to escape, I couldn't deal with it anymore. I left a letter for Charlie, packed my things along with Bella's, took her and left. I know it was a horrible thing to do but it was the only out I had. I moved to Arizona. It was the exact opposite of Forks. Sunny everyday, no rain, heat all year long. It was exactly what I needed a new start.

I met Phil not so long after moving. Everything was well and we got married. He made me feel young again, and I enjoyed him. He overlooked my divorce and treated Bella like his daughter. But she was always more responsible then the him and I. We were going to move to Florida for Phil's baseball league, and I had to tell Bella, but she beat me by asking if she could live with Charlie. I knew she hated the place but she was insistent. So that's how I got here, dropping my only child off at the airport to go to the worst place I could think of.

Months passed and Phil got singed finally. We were going to stay in Jacksonville for a while. I bought a house on the beach. It was two stories, light blue, with a patio overlooking the sea. It was perfect and I loved it. November came and went. For Thanksgiving Phil and I went out to eat. I didn't do very well in the kitchen. It was odd, having Thanksgiving without Bella. I called her and she told me about her Thanksgiving with Charlie and some of their friends. She sounded happy.

December quickly approached. It was only days away from Christmas now. My first Christmas without Bella. She called me Christmas Eve. She told me about how she was having a white Christmas, the first white Christmas she had ever had. It was always sunny in Phoenix and it was sunny here in Florida too. Even though she didn't like the snow, it was still pretty to look at. Those were her words. So she had a white Christmas and I had a green one.

Looking back, I sometimes wonder how my life would be different if I didn't leave. I would be having Christmas with my daughter, not thinking about it across the country. I felt so bad leaving Charlie. He had tried everything he could to make me happy, to keep me there in the town. He couldn't leave it. He had a house, a good job, friends, it kept him content. But I knew that I needed to explore and see things. Charlie was quiet and conserved. I was loud and curious. We were just two different.

Those first few years separated were hard for all three of us. Bella and I had just moved and had little money. I got a job working and Bella went to school. Our first Christmas was small. We had a small tree and homemade presents, but it was all I could have asked for. Charlie's Christmas was not the greatest though, he was left with the bachelors, going to the diner for Christmas.

It was things like this that made me think I was a selfish person. I was to selfish to see that Charlie was hurting when I left to even think about letting him see Bella for the holidays. And now I was too selfish to leave my husband and let him travel by himself, and I lost my daughter.

Christmas was an interesting affair for me this year. Nothing would be the same as previous ones. Sure the songs were still there, and so where the decorations, but my daughter wasn't, her food wasn't and neither was her smile.

That river, as I like to call it, was my escape. Though it hurt others and made me have a new location, I wouldn't have it any other way. My river was now flowing, and it would be for a while.

A/N: So, it was a little shorter then the other chapters, but I hoped you liked it. It was certainly different from other chapters, but I thought it was a nice change. If you haven't heard the song before you should listen to it, there is a good version by glee. As always, please let me know if you have any comments, suggestions, anything at all.

Merry Christmas,

-KBRCKCBlack ~.~


	21. Chp 21: What's This?

Happy Friday! So, today the world was suppose to end. But the Mayans seem to be wrong and it didn't so this story will be finished! Unless something dramatic happens in the next few hours, I doubt it though. Anyways... this chapter is based off the song What's This from Nightmare Before Christmas. It is in Jasper's point of view and I kind of like it. POV is becoming easier to write than third person. Should I be concerned?

Disclaimer: I don't own song or characters.

Chapter 21: What's This?

What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere. What's this? There's white things in the air, What's this? I can't believe my eyes. I must be dreaming wake up, Jack, this isn't fair. What's this? What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong. What's this? There's people singing songs. What's this? THe streets are line with little creatures laughing. Everybody seems so happy, have I possible gone daffy? What is this? What's this?

Jasper POV:

It was snowing, or at least I think that's what humans called it. Down in the south, we didn't get snow. I was running. I had left Peter and Charlotte. They always said that they did not mind me joining them, that it was always a pleasure, but I could feel their emotions. The lust the two had for each other, the love. It made me guilty that I intruded on it with my moodiness. We hunted humans, and for them it was easy. One or two lives, but for me it was different. I could feel the terror, the pain and frightened feelings each prey had. I could feel them in me. It wasn't nice. So I left. I needed space and Peter and Charlotte agreed, after a promise to check in.

I had been running for a while now. Probably a few days. I was running across the country. Stopping here and there when I truly needed to hunt. I couldn't lose control. I needed to keep in control. If I could live with the humans, the way they lived, I could possibly stay in one place longer. Running was getting old. Running every day. What was the point if you would just be running again?

I stopped in a small town. It was by Seattle but I'm not sure the name. It was small. I stopped when I got to what looked like the center or town. It was twilight, so I could be out without worries. Lights hung on houses, making the town shine. In the center there was a large tree. It too had lights and I think bulbs hung on it. What was going on?

I kept walking, maybe I could figure this out. I walked across the little square, taking in my surroundings. In front of the gigantic tree was a group of people. They were singing oddly happy songs, all with a common theme. Something about a baby and Christmas. I kept walking because I didn't know what the singers were doing. Kids were running around laughing, eating little canes, that smelt like peppermint. I kept walking looking around. I wasn't paying attention until I ran into someone.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." The voice that spoke was soft. It belonged to a human girl. She was pretty and smelt really good. I couldn't hurt her though. I held my breath. If I smelt here there would be little hope.

"No worries, ma'm. It was my fault too. Can you tell me what's going on here?" I gestured t what surrounded us.

"Are you new in town? It's the annual Christmas tree lightning!" She said with a cheery tone. I felt the happiness radiate around her. It brought a smile to my face. I hadn't felt happiness in a while.

"What exactly is Christmas?" I asked her. She gave me a look.

"Where are you from?" She was very curious. "I've never met anyone who doesn't know what Christmas is. Even if you are new in town, that's just strange."

"Here and there, ma'm. I've been on my own for a while now, though. Never celebrated the holidays." It wasn't the truth but I couldn't tell her that.

"You've got a southern accent though. I'm sorry about your family though."

"It's been a while. And I've forgotten about it." I guess my tone made her drop the subject.

"Anyways, Christmas is a wonderful holiday. It's filled with cheer and happiness and family. If you are religious, it's the day that Jesus Christ was born. If you aren't, it's a day where you give presents to those you care about. You decorate your house with Christmas trees, garland, poinsettias. You can decorate you tree like the one here in the square. People make baked goods and cookies, and even eat candy canes and gingerbread." She got lost in the thought of Christmas.

"That sounds very... exciting. What's with the red hats?"

"Those are Santa hats! And before you ask, Santa is a man, originally Jolly Old St. Nick, who goes around the world on Christmas Eve, giving presents to the children of the world." Jasper nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, ma'm. I'll let you go now. I've already delayed you enough." I tilted my head in politeness. Even if I was a monster, my mother taught me to be polite. That's how we were in the south.

"It was no problem. Merry Christmas!" With that the girl skipped away. I sighed and started to breath again. I would have to hunt tonight. But I'll call Peter first, maybe he knows of this strange holiday. I took out my phone and found his number. The two of us agreed that phones would be necessary if I left. It turned out to be a good idea.

"Hey Peter, it's Jazz." I spoke first when he answered the phone. It was stupid, I mean who else was going to call him.

"Hey Jasper, how are you doing? Charlotte was wondering when you would call. We haven't heard from you in a month." Had it really been that long?

"I'm fine. No slip ups wince I've left. What about you two?"

"We are good. We found a place in Chicago, it's nice enough. Charlotte wants to stay here for a few months. She thinks its good to interact with the humans. Only bad thing is that it's can get sunny here for at least a week at a time. Where are you? Out of Arizona I hope?"

"Yah, I'm currently in Washington. Seattle I think. It's nice. I've been running through the state for two days and no sun has come out yet. Mostly rain. It's nice to be out during the day."

"Really? That's awesome! Maybe Charlotte will find a place that isn't sunny for us. It seems like a nice thing."

"It is. But anyways I'm in this little town and I learned the weirdest thing today. Do you know about Christmas?" I couldn't hold my info in any longer. The small talk was nice but I wanted to share.

"Christmas? I've heard of it, why?" Of course Peter would have heard of it. He read lots of books.

"Well, this town is having a Christmas tree lightning. And they eat these things call candy canes that smell sweet and people sing songs and decorate these trees. And this guy called Santa gives presents to everyone! Every kid in the world. It's interesting Peter. You should go look around Chicago. I bet they celebrate it there too." I rambled, but tried to keep it masculine. I wasn't going to squeal about this.

"That's cool. I'll have to tell Charlotte about it. Why are you telling me though?"

"I was thinking that next year we could celebrate it. It seems like something we should do together. You and Charlotte are basically my family. And I haven't had anyone else to spend time with."

"That sounds like a plan. Let's not forget it. You stay out of trouble, got it Jazz?" Peter said, his tone pointed that he had to go.

"Of course. You have plans with Charlotte tonight?" I asked him.

"Yah, it's her birthday. We are going hunting at her favorite place."

"Tell her happy birthday for me. I'll let you go. Talk to you soon Peter."

"See ya Jasper." And then the phone call ended.

I suddenly had a lot more hope for the next year. Hopefully, the next year will be better then my past year. It will be the year that I have something to look forward to. I'm going to change my ways this year, and I am going to succeed.

Next year I am going to celebrate Christmas, and it was going to be cheerful, like this little town.

A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did. I hope everyone is enjoying their Friday and for those you are in school, it's CHRISTMAS BREAK! Enjoy your break students. Please let me know your thoughts, whether you liked it or hated it (and why if you want to be extra nice), or really anything. I don't have much to do anymore.

HAPPY SURVIVING THE END OF THE WORLD,

-KBRCKCBlack ~.~


	22. Chp 22: White Christmas

Hey everyone! Welcome back! We survived the Mayan apocalypse. Here is another chapter. I hope you all are enjoying these final chapters. Warning though, I wrote this in a rush because of family matters so it might not be the best chapter ever. The song is White Christmas best sung by Bing Crosby.

Disclaimer: I don't own song or characters.

Chapter 22: White Christmas

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know. Where the trees tops glisten, and the children listen, to hear sleigh bells in the snow. I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, with every Christmas card I write. May your days, be merry and bright. And may all your Christmases be white.

It had been fifty years since the Cullens had a white Christmas. When it came time to move from Forks, they decided to go visit their newly made friends in the amazon. They stayed for for about twenty five years. There were no civilizations in immediate danger to them, and in all truthfulness, the Cullen clan wanted a few years off. The four years they had with Bella held a lot of excitement, and it was time for peace.

Emmett and Rosalie left them for two years, to celebrate their wedding anniversary and go on another honeymoon. It was really sweet to see the two still as in love as they always were. Carlisle and Esme left for a year, taking a vacation to Isle Esme, as they needed time to be young and free again. Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Nessie and Jake all stuck together for the majority of time. Alice and Edward's sibling relationship was hard to break, and anywhere those two went their spouses would follow. Nessie was now full grown, looking like an adult. She had been like this for the past ten years. She and Jacob were dating. He had asked her parents' permission to ask Renesmee to marry him. They said yes, Edward a bit reluctantly.

Things in the Cullen clan were going very well. The Volturi had kept their distance. Whatever Alice showed them that day had kept them away. Aro was never satisfied though, and they were all quickly awaiting the day that he came back.

Anyways, back to the point. The Cullens were back into their most favorite home. They had been to the Amazon, Africa, Spain, even Australia. The Christmases the past few years were always green. Never a drop of snow. Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jake were in one car. It was late, and Renesmee and Jake were asleep. Bella sighed.

"What's the matter, love?" Edward reached over and took Bella's hand.

"Nothing, in fact I never thought I would say this, but I'm really excited about going back to Forks. You realize we are back in time for Christmas right?" Bella looked over and smiled at her husband.

"Yes, I do."

"It's going to be our first white Christmas in fifty years. I love having a white Christmas. It's makes it feel like Christmas."

"I thought you hated snow and ice."

"I hated it when I was human. It didn't help my lack of balance and I ended up hurting myself anyways."

"Did you not like these past few Christmases we've had? I would have thought that you enjoyed them." Edward looked over at Bella, continuing to speed down the highway. It didn't worry her anymore. She knew she could walk away unscratched.

"I did enjoy them. Don't doubt that. But a white Christmas brings happier memories then a sandy Christmas."

"I think I understand where you are getting this from. But why do you like having a white Christmas, besides the Christmas spirit?"

"When I was little, Renee and I never went anywhere for Christmas. Every year we had Christmas in Arizona. Every year we watched the movie White Christmas." Bella paused. "Have you seen that movie?" When Edward nodded, Bella continued. "So we would watch that movie and every year I wished that for once I could have a white Christmas. Phoenix was always sandy and sunny. A white Christmas was never possible. Then I moved down here. For once I could have that white Christmas. Every Christmas I had with Charlie was always on the same level or even better then the Christmas I've had with Renee. We always got each other one present but then we would go out and play in the snow. It almost felt magical and yet normal. When it snowed it made me feel like all the supernatural was at bay for at least a moment."

"Oh should have told me. I would have gone on a vacation to get you your white Christmas." Edward brought her hand up to his lips to kiss it.

"It's fine. It just makes this Christmas even more special." The two fell into a comfortable silence, both content with their thoughts. They had finally reached Forks Highway and were only minutes away from their little cottage in the woods.

Bella twisted in her seat, to lean back to wake Jake and Nessie. "Renesmee, wake up sweetheart, we're almost home. Nessie, Jake wake up!" Her tone started soft and then gradually got louder when the two wouldn't wake up. Nessie and Jake started to stir. Their eyes blinked multiple times before staying open. You could tell that they had just gotten up. Their eyes were still a little glossy, fighting the want to close. "Hey there, sleeping beauties." Bella teased. Edward laughed at his wife's antics.

"Where are we, Mom?" Nessie looked out the windows, trying to figure it out.

"That's Forks High School, otherwise known as your new school. Down that street is Uncle Charlie's house. And if you continue down that street is La Push." Bella pointed out the different streets. Renesmee hadn't been let out much when she was little because of her increasing growth rate.

"Hey Bells, is it possible to visit La Push?" Jacob asked leaning forward.

"Maybe you can take Renesmee. I don't think I'm still allowed anymore. Ask Sam though.

The ride continued in that fashion. Bella, Edward and Jacob kept pointing out different spots to Renesmee or telling stories. In no time, they were in front of Carlisle's house and running towards their cottage. The days leading up to Christmas were filled with rain. Was there not going to be a white Christmas this year?

Christmas Eve came and it was still raining that morning. Bella stared out the window, depressed. For fifty years she waited for that white Christmas, and rain was going to ruin it. She didn't want a rainy Christmas, she wanted a white Christmas. Bella had been hiding out in the cottage rarely going up to the main house. Jasper would question why she was sad. It would seems like such a silly reason to be sad and she didn't want to share. That night Bella closed the windows and said goodnight to Renesmee. She went to her room to grab presents, then put them under the tree in the living room.

A knock was at the door. Bella moved to open it. Edward was there at the door but it was the background that made Bella smile. Taking her hand, Edward dragged Bella out in front of their house. It was snowing, just in time for Christmas.

"It's suppose to snow at least six inches tonight and more tomorrow." Bella just nodded. She had missed having a white Christmas. It was going to be amazing.

A/N: So there that is. What did you think? I hoped you at least kind of liked it, but let me know your opinions. Have any of you ever had a white Christmas, because I haven't? I've always thought that a white Christmas would be magical. Share any white Christmas stories too! Travel safely this weekend.

Have a happy Saturday!

-KBRCKCBlack ~.~


	23. Chp 23: Sleigh Ride

**Hey everyone! Welcome back! It's Christmas Eve Eve! Confusing isn't that. Anyways thank you for all the reviews. I know that Alica Mirza left me a really nice review last chapter that made my day. So thank you to everyone who reviewed! This chapter is Sleigh Ride and is a Bella/Edward ship. It's an AU where they go to collage before getting married. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters or song.**

Chapter 23: Sleigh Ride

Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing ring ting tingle-ing too, come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you. Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling you hoo, come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together wit you. Giddy-yap, giddy-yap, giddy-yap let's go. Let's look at the snow. We're riding in a wonderland of snow. Giddy-yap, giddy-yap, giddy-yap, it's grand. Just holding your hand. We're gliding along with the song of a wintry fairy land.

Bella POV:

New York City at Christmas. Was there anything quite like it? I didn't think so. It was the day before Christmas Eve, and I was so excited. As a graduation present, Carlisle and Esme had given me two plane tickets to New York City. Charlie was with Sue this Christmas and Renee was in Europe with Phil for the holidays. Edward and I decided to use the tickets for our own holiday trip away from collage. Both of us were attending University of Alaska. We had been here for three days already and would leave two days after Christmas. It had been magical so far.

I was currently getting ready for dinner. Edward said that he wanted to do something romantic, just the two of us, since all we had done was sight see. No bad restaurants that we could go to in Seattle. I had been told to dress nicely, because it was a formal place. That was what made me be in the state that I was. Freaking out because I only brought once nice dress and that was for Christmas dinner with Esme and Carlisle. Did I forget to mention that they were flying out Christmas? I did, oh well now you know. Anyways back to my issue. I only had one nice dress and I couldn't wear that tonight and again in a day and a half. It wouldn't be clean and it wouldn't look nice. I scrounged through my suitcase once more. After throwing clothes all over my hotel room, I emptied the suitcase only to find a white garment bag, folded at the bottom. A note was attached.

I knew you would need this. You simply never pack enough and I doubt you even own more then that one dress. Have fun tonight! You are going to love it! Just don't have too much fun! ;)

Love,

Alice

PS. When you get back we are going shopping for a few dresses for you. No if ands or buts.

Alice, of course she would. Well, I didn't have any other options so I pulled out the bag, laying it on the bed, before unzipping it. The dress was beautiful. It was a black strapless dress, with a red ribbon tied at the waist. It was tight at the top then flowed like bell to my knees. It was absolutely gorgeous and I was frightened to know what it cost. I quickly curled the ends of my hair and put some make up on. Alice would have been proud. I'll make sure to text her later to say thanks.

"Bella, you ready to go? We can't be late." Edward's velvet asked from the other side of my door. I grabbed my dress coat, and my small two inch black heels.

"Yep, let's go." I opened the door to find him in front of me. He looked very handsome. He wore a black suit, with a white button down and a red tie that matched my sash.

"Good, I see you found Alice's gift." He took my hand and started walking towards the lobby.

"Yes, I did. I have to tell her thank you later." Edward leaned in to kiss my head.

"I will have to do the same. You look absolutely stunning." I blushed.

"You aren't so bad yourself." He smiled. "So, where are we going?"

"Surprise." I scowled. He knew I hated surprises.

"Are we going to walk?" Maybe he would give me some hint.

"No we are going to take a taxi. It's a long walk." Edward hailed the taxi said the address and off we went. The drive only took about twenty minutes. I looked to see where we were.

"Welcome, to the best restaurant in New York." Edward helped me out of the car, and wrapped his arm around me as we walked into the restaurant. It was an italian restaurant with a fancy name I couldn't say or understand.

Dinner was excellent. Edward even managed to force some food down his throat to make it seem less suspicious. He paid, with much fight from me, and we went outside.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"Central Park."

"What's in Central Park?"

"Another surprise." Really? Another surprise. I bet he was doing this just to make me mad. I frowned, and he smiled again. What could we do in Central Park? Maybe we were going for a walk, or going to listen to carolers, or something else.

Thankfully, the walk was short. Central Park was busy with life. People were running around, singing, some were even taking romantic strolls. Edward took the lead. Holding my hand, he took us to in front of a giant sleigh, pulled by horses.

"After you, my lady." He mocked bowed, and helped me into the sleigh. He climbed in himself then our ride began. I snuggled into him, and draped the blanket over our laps. It was cold but I was not going to let this romantic moment be ruined by being human. The scene was picture perfect.

Snow was falling, we were snuggled together, and Christmas music could be heard from the streets. I couldn't think this moment could get any better.

"Bella, I love you, and I hope you realize how much I do. I knew you were the one for me when you walked into the first biology class we had together. I was just to stubborn to admit it for a while. I promise to never leave you again, because it was torture for me to do so." Edward paused to reach into his jacket, pulling out a little black, velvet box. I gasped when he opened it. Inside that little black box was a ring. It looked old and vintage, but I loved it. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you make me the happiest person ever and marry me?"

I couldn't respond. Tears were coming out of my eyes in shock. I just nodded. I didn't want to be that person who gets married out of high school, but being engaged didn't seem so bad. Besides, I'm already half way done with my freshman year of collage.

"Yes, of course!" I wrapped my arms around him and met his lips with a passionate kiss. At sometime he slid the ring onto my finger. We broke the kiss for my need to breathe. I looked down at my finger.

"The ring was my mother's, so you don't have to worry about how much money I spent." Edward spoke softly.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." I pecked him on the lips again.

"Thank you." He responded.

I guess surprises aren't that bad, especially if they involve sleigh rides.

A/N: And another chapter done. There's only two more chapters guys! That's a tad bit depressing. As always please let me know what you thought, if you've ever been on a sleigh, ride, etc. I love reading them. On a really random note, I had secret santas with my friends today and my secret santa got me a TARDIS Pillow! Like doctor who! So if any of you are whovians, please share the excitement with me.

Mele Kalikimaka.

-KBRCKCBlack ~.~


	24. Chp 24: Christmas Eve With You

**IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE! Wow, that really snuck up on me. I hope you all are having fun and are spending time with your family. Be thankful that you can and if you can't call them up. Thanks for all the favorites and reviews! I really appreciate them! This chapter is based off the song Christmas Eve with You, sung in Glee. It is an Alice/Jasper ship. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song and I don't own the characters, only the idea.**

Chp 24: Christmas Eve with You

I never saw a reindeer fly, make it's way across the sky, but I know if I close my eyes, my wishes will come true, like the one I've saved for you. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, don't care it's cold outside. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, I'll keep you warm tonight. Through the good times and bad, the happy and sad, I'm still holding on, I know what I have. And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you.

Now and then you realize the things that mean the most to you. It's the one thing you will die for. For most people, this thing is a person. The person that makes you smile whenever you see them, no matter how often, or what mood you seem to be in. This person is your love, your other half. Alice Cullen had a person like this. This person meant the world to her, and she would die and seek revenge if he died. Luckily, his death was very had to come by, so Alice would be fine. This person was Jasper Whitlock.

Alice and Jasper always knew their feelings for each other. Their feelings were just more intense this year, because it could be their very last Christmas together. Their family was in danger. They had the possibility of dying if Alice and Jasper didn't do their job right. Alice knew her visions, and this one was set right now, unless they were successful.

"Alice, honey, let's stop worrying. It's Christmas after all." Jasper hugged Alice from behind. The two were in the Amazon. They just met Zafrina and sent her and her friend back home. They two were gifted and could be of great help if it came to a fight.

"I'm sorry, it's just the first Christmas we haven't been with Carlisle and Esme. I'm just worried about what is going to happen." Alice turned and hid her face in Jasper's chest. He rubbed his hands in circles on her back. He hoped it was soothing.

"I know, darling, but let's not worry. It's Christmas Eve and it may even be our last Christmas Eve together." Jasper didn't beat around the bush.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll try to be happy, don't worry." Alice looked up and pecked him on the lips. A wave of happiness flooded through her and she smiled in thanks. "So, what should we do? We have all night and all day tomorrow before continuing. It shouldn't take us much longer before we are reach them. I don't see them moving till the end of next week."

"I hear that there's a little town down the road. Let's go there. I'm sure there is a Christmas festival going on." Jasper suggested.

"That's a great idea. Let's go!" Alice grabbed his and and started running, towing him along. Soon, they started racing, Jasper letting his wife win. When they reached the down, they were laughing.

Jasper's assumption was correct. The town was alive on Christmas Eve, with treats and games, and music for everyone. The two went to the town square, where the festival was being held and wandered.

They played games and looked around. The two even managed to buy a gift for the other. When eight o'clock came around, lots of the little children went to bed, waiting for Santa to come. Alice and Jasper stayed though. They sat on a bench holding their gifts in their hands, listening to the carolers sing. Alice started singing along with the carols, her voice a few octaves higher then them, but she had the Christmas spirit. The carolers soon left, and were replaced with a small, local band. They played some Christmas songs, too. As a slow song came on, couples started dancing. It was truly a festive town.

"Care to dance little darling?" Jasper stood up and offered his hand. Alice accepted and the two waltzed around the other couples. Songs changed, ranging from slow tempo to upbeat. Jasper and Alice stayed on, dancing as if they were professionals. Couples stood and watched in awe, forgetting about their own dances.

"Our last song, goes out to all you who aren't home for with your families. We hope you a safe Christmas." And the last song started. Alice and Jasper walked off the make shift dance floor. Both were done dancing, and the band's comment really stuck with them. They weren't completely whole with their family and in extent some of their best friends. They were in danger and nothing could change that. The festivities got their mind off of it for a while but it was still there in reality.

"Before we start again, I want you to open your present." Jasper held out a box.

"You have to open yours too." Jasper obliged and took the bag from Alice as she took the box from him.

Alice had gotten Jasper a pocket watch. It was vintage and like the ones they used in the civil war. Alice was going to get him some books, but that wasn't practical right now. They didn't have enough space to carry it.

Jasper had the same idea in mind. He had gotten Alice a locket. On the inside the left side wrote _Love for eternity. _The other side was filled with a picture Jasper kept in his pocket. It was of Alice and him at Bella and Edward's wedding. If Alice could cry she would have.

She wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck and kissed him. It was the perfect gift. It reminded her of her true love, and her family. It reminded her of the memories she had made and her love for her family. Alice was happy, she was content. It was possibly her last Christmas Eve, at least possibly her last Christmas Eve with Jasper, and yet she had never felt happier.

A/N: And that is the end of that chapter. Wasn't it cute? I love the Alice/Jasper ship, they are adorable to me. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please come read again tomorrow for the last chapter of The 25 Days of Christmas. Review and leave me comments filled with your thoughts, whether it is what you thought of the chapter, your holiday plans, or a guess on what song I'm going to finish this story with. Be good everyone! Santa is own his way.

Happy Christmas Eve,

-KBRCKCBlack ~.~


	25. Chp 25:Have Yourself a Merry Little Xmas

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! It's here! Christmas Day! I would like to let you know that I finished this on my new laptop (which I love a lot). My last one had lots of issues. But anyways... I hope you all are having a good Christmas, where ever you may be. This is the last chapter of this story :( I'm very sad but all good things must come to an end. The song is Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't get my Christmas wish of all the rights to Harry Potter, Castle, Doctor Who, or Twilight. Sorry.**

* * *

Chp 25: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light, from now on, our troubles will be out of sight. Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the yule-tide gay, from now now on our troubles will be miles away. Here we are in olden days, happy golden days of yore. Faithful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us once more. Through the years we all will be together. If the fates allow. Hang a shining star upon the highest bough. And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.

In the Cullen house you wouldn't have been able to tell about many people were there for the past few days. The family was already large yet they still had room for more. If you drove past the house tonight you would see that there were actually a lot more people then the Cullen family. If someone would to drive by they would think it's a Christmas Party or a large get together. Not that they were staying there preparing to fight for their lives and for the right of a little child to live.

But on this day, you could say that all those people were there for both. It was Christmas day. Many vampires in the house rarely had the opportunity to celebrate holidays being nomads. But those who did celebrate, knew the great joy that Christmas could give. Christmas was like a little bulb of hope, working until it ended, or shattered. Christmas could be the last holiday for a lot of these vampires.

"We just have to go see my dad Esme, we will be back at one, hopefully. Call us and let us know if you need anything." Bella kissed Esme on the cheek and headed out.

"Ok, be safe darlings. Tell Charlie and Sue, hi." Esme waved them off as the sped around the corner. She stood outside for a few moments more, composing herself. Esme had a gentle nature, she didn't like fighting, and she wanted her family to always be safe. She had fought enough these past few years, yet she wouldn't change that because it saved Bella. This year was a difficult for her though. She was missing two members of her family and to be a cherry on top, a battle was on their doorsteps. But she had to put on a smile. Esme still have lots of things. She had her loving husband, the rest of her children, and lots of friends that she was very thankful for. Esme turned to walk inside. This Christmas couldn't be the most horrible Christmas ever.

Inside Carlisle was debating the same matters as his mate. He was just better at hiding it. When he saw Esme walk through the door, he immediately walked over to her. She was engulfed in a hug. Carlisle knew by the smile on Esme's face that she wasn't alright. It was a reason why the two worked so well together.

"Carlisle, Esme, come join us. Peter was just telling us some stories." Benjamin came and told them.

"Okay, we will be there in a moment, if you can excuse us. We have to call some in-laws." Carlisle lied easily.

"Of course." With that Benjamin walked away, leaving the couple alone.

"What's wrong dear?"

"Nothing. I just am a bit overwhelmed. It's our first Christmas without Alice and Jasper, and all these people are here. And we seem to have found trouble again." Esme spoke swiftly, worry leaking into her voice.

"Don't worry, Esme. Everything will be fine. Besides, our family will always be okay. Alice and Jasper are here with spirit. And Christmas is the time to see old friends, reunite, if this is our last Christmas, it is nice to see everyone once more. Granted I wished it was on better terms, but it is still good." Carlisle rubbed his hands up and down Esme's arms. They spoke with low voices, so they could not be overheard.

"You're right. Come on, I'm sure interesting stories are being told." Esme dragged Carlisle to the others.

Later in the day, Bella, Edward, and Renesmee returned from Charlie's. The two adults looked mentally exhausted.

"Have fun at Charlies, Nessie?" Esme asked when she saw them.

"Yep! Sue and Charlie made cookies and we sang and watched the Christmas Day parade. You should have come." Nessie smiled at the memories. She was having a great Christmas.

"That's good sweetheart. I would have loved to but someone needed to keep grandpa Carlisle out of trouble." Esme joked. Nessie just nodded in agreement.

"What are we doing tonight? Can we please watch some Christmas movies?"

"Of course darling. Want to invite some of our friends to join us?" Nessie nodded, hesitantly. "I'm sure they will love to." Nessie smiled at the thought then ran. She first went to Benjamin and touched his face. He smiled and nodded.

"Renesmee would like to know if any of us would like to watch Christmas movies with her. It is her first Christmas. I agreed but the choice is up to you." Benjamin spoke out to the group.

"We would love to watch movies with you little lass." The irish clan spoke first. The Denali family said yes too. The whole room ended up saying yes. They all loved little Renesmee and were wrapped around her finger. She smiled in joy.

When Edward and Bella came back from their cottage, the saw Carlisle first. The house was quieter then usual.

"Carlisle, where is everyone?" All Edward could hear was a Christmas movie.

"Just go into the living room. Nessie has made a lot of friends. I have to go finish some work in my study. Don't let Esme know though. I'm not suppose to be working." Carlisle fled upstairs to his study.

"Come on, let's go see what our daughter roped everyone into?" Bella said. Edward followed her into the living room, stopping at the door to chuckle. In the huge living room, all the vampires visiting were sitting down either on a couch, chair or the floor. Mates sat on each other's laps. Nessie sat on Rosalie's lap and Emmett's arm was wrapped around them both. The group was currently watching White Christmas with Bing Crosby.

"I see what Carlisle means now." Bella laughed at the sight.

"Our daughter is truly magnificent." Edward whispered.

"That she is. We are doing good." And Edward just nodded.

In this family, they saw the good that could come out of a bad situation. Yes, the Volturi may kill them all. And yes, their entire family wasn't their. But it was Christmas, and the best thing about it was treasuring the moments that they could make, and the joy they could bring.

* * *

**A/N: And that is the end of it! I hope you enjoyed it. It was fun writing it though I certainly did have some bumps in the road. This month went by really fast. Thank you for all the reviews, the favorites, the follows I really love them and they mean a lot. I hope you all have a good year and hopefully I will see you next time I write. **

**Have a very merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**Until we write/read again,**  
**-KBRCKCBlack ~.~**


End file.
